Clace! High School!
by XGeekFanGirlX
Summary: Clary Fray is attending Idris High as a sophomore with her best friends Simon Lewis, and Isabelle Lightwood. But when Clary Fray catches Isabelle's older brother Jace lightwood's eye, her life changes forever. She falls in love with the person she least expected. SPOILERS- HUMAN FIC. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic so go easy on me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. ( I wish)**

 **Clary:**

Clary woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. Yawning, she turned it off. Today was her first day as a sophomore at Idris High. **(A/N They are all human in this I just named it Idris)** She quickly threw on some light, ripped jeans and a loose black top, and walked into the kitchen, where her mother was cooking breakfast.

"You sleep well, dear?" Jocelyn (her mom) asked, smiling.

"Yea, what's for breakfast?" Clary asking, tired.

Jocelyn set down the bowl of cereal for Clary as Clary went to go get some coffee. They both sat down. Clary, knowing her mother was going to start questioning her about school, and if she was nervous, tried to quickly eat her bowl of cereal. But of course, her mother still asked her, " Are you nervous for your first day of school?"

"A little bit, I mean I have Simon, so I'm pretty sure I'll be fine" Clary replies.

Simon Lewis was her best friend in the entire world. They had been best friends since she was 10. They always had each other's backs. Simon was the geeky type of guy you'd see at school, he loved star wars and gaming, but he was not socially awkward like other geeks. He had brown hair and glasses, and normally wore a star wars shirt, with a yellowish peachy colored jacket and dark jeans.

Clary put her bowl in the sink, went upstairs to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and added a little bit of mascara and lip gloss. She doesn't wear too much makeup, like most girls at her old school did, and kept it casual.

She went back downstairs, and grabbed her backpack that was slung on the chair. It was pretty heavy, because she also had 2 novels and 2 sketchbooks in there, with all her art supplies.

"Bye Mom", she yelled as she opened the door to leave.

Clary heard a muffled "Bye, Sweetie!"as she closed the door.

She rolled her eyes and walked up to the bus stop, waiting for bus #72 to arrive. She grabbed her black and red headphones and put them on, listening to the song "Don't Let Me Down" by the Chainsmokers.

The bus arrived soon after that, and she stepped into the chaotic bus, filled with shouting, swearing, screaming, and she could still hear it through her headphones, though luckily it drowned out most of the noise.

"BOO!" someone yelled in her ear. She screamed, not knowing who it was and looked up and it was the one and only..

"SIMON!" Clary screamed at him as he sat down next to her, laughing. "That was not funny! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

It was a little funny" he said, still slightly laughing. "And it's not my fault you didn't see me coming, you should probably turn your headphones down and look up once in a while" he says smiling.

"Oh shut up" Clary grumbled.

Soon enough, the bus reached the high school, Idris High School. Everyone shoved through Simon and Clary, and she could hear a couple of people making fun of her because of how short she was.

They climbed out of the bus, and headed towards the lockers. Their lockers were right next to each other, thankfully, and all of a sudden Isabelle Lightwood walks through the halls, looking sexy and gorgeous as usual.

Isabelle Lightwood was the most popular girl at school, and the most gorgeous. She was also Simon's girlfriend, which suprised most people because Simon was such a geek and Isabelle was… well Isabelle. She had dark, long hair which was curled at the bottom. She was wearing a short black skirt and a white, loose, sleeveless top which designs on it. And she was wearing cute, black boots. She was Clary's friend as well, but they weren't as close as she and Simon were. Isabelle walked over to us, grabbed Simon and kissed him hard and fiercly on the lips. Clary, jokingly, yelled, "Get a Room!"

Isabelle let go of Simon and saw Clary and hugged her while saying "We haven't hung out in forever! You have to sleep over this weekend! Maia is coming over and it could be a slumber party! And we could try out some prom dresses!"

Maia was another one of their friends, and her boyfriend, Bat, **(I shipped her and Bat after Jordan died)** was sort of their friends. He kind of hung out in the jock group, with the football players.

Clary smiled and stated, "You realize that prom isn't for month's now right?"

Izzy merly replied, "There is never not a time to get ready for prom!"

Clary was about to reply, until Izzy turned around and screamed "OH MY GOD!"

Clary turned and saw Izzy's older brother, Jace, making out with Rachel (a popular bitch) and he had his hands underneath her top. It was disgusting.

Clary hated Jace, he was on the football team, and he had a new girlfriend every single week. Jace had golden hair and golden eyes . He was vain and arrogant and she disliked him for it. But for some reason, she felt a pang of jealousy ach in her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

 **This chapter is kind of sucky, but it is midnight and I'm tired, sorry.**

 **Jace:**

Jace was kissing Rachel fiercely and powerfully. To be honest, he didn't even like Rachel. She was a bitch and a liar, and he knew she was still sleeping with her ex-boyfriend.

Soon after that the bell rang, and Rachel looked at Jace and said "See you tonight" winked at him, and left.

Jace had math first hour, so he made his way down to the class. He was a junior in high school, and on the football team. All the girls at school loved him because of his looks. And who could blame them. Everyone except for…

" _Clary Fray"_ he thought, " _she was the most beautiful girl in the entire school, and the one girl who he liked, but she didn't like him back."_

" _Stop it!"_ he thought to himself, he couldn't like Clary, she was a nerd, and he was an athlete, and the most popular guy at school. His reputation would be destroyed. But he couldn't stop thinking about her. Maybe it was the way her eyes matched her fire red hair.

Once he reached the class, he saw her standing against the wall, drawing something in her sketch book. She was very smart, and was in advanced classes" _Holy Shit,"_ Jace thought, " _She's in my class"_

The bell rang and class started and the teacher announced our seating chart. "Jace", the teacher said, and pointed to the desk in the back. "Clary", he said pointing to the seat next to me.

Jace groaned. If he couldn't stop thinking about her without looking at her, how could he last a whole school year with her, and her gorgeous eyes, sitting right next to her. But secretly, Jace was pleased that he got to sit next to her.

She stopped drawing, sat down in her seat, and began to draw again, without even noticing Jace. Jace was also happy that Rachel was not in this class. He decided he was going to break up with her next time he saw her.

The class period went by pretty quickly, and the moment the bell rang, Jace was about to speak to her, but she grabbed her bag and left the class pretty quickly. Jace sighed, " _how am I ever going to get her to notice me?"_

He walked out of class, looking for Rachel. He found her standing by some guy on the football team, flirting. Anger boiled inside of him. He walked up to her and said "You know what Rachel? We're done. I'm sick and tired of you flirting with every guy you see. You don't deserve me. You're a bitch and a whore. Goodbye" and he walked away from her, leaving her shocked and angry. Jace smirked to himself.

 **Clary:**

Clary was with Simon, walking to the bus stop. The day had been exhausting. People kept making fun of her and Simon because she was short and he was geeky. She had mostly expected this at a high school, because it was, well high school.

Clary had also heard what happened between Jace and Rachel. It was over the school. She couldn't get him out of her head no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't help wanting put her hand into Jace's golden hair, and lean up, so close that their lips could tou-

" _Oh god snap out of it Clary!",_ she thought to herself. Jace was still the arrogant boy she once knew, and nothing has changed, right?

 **Clary (again):**

A couple of weeks had past since then. Clary was sitting under a tree, reading "The Fault In Our Stars", during lunch. Normally, she would've sat with Maia, Simon, and Izzy, but Izzy and Simon went out on a date for lunch, and Maia was with Bat, so here she was.

"Hey", she heard a voice above her say. She looked up. And to say she was shocked would have been an understatement. It was Jace! And he was talking to her! She had spoken to him only a couple times, and that was when she was at Izzy's house. "Hey", she replied back to him, trying to keep it casual.

"Mind if I sit?", he asked, "Maia sat down next to Bat at my table, and they're getting all lovey dovey with each other. It's highly disturbing" and Clary laughs. "Sure", she says, and smiles.

Clary puts her book down, and looks for her sketchbook in her bag. Ah ha! She found it, took it out and began to draw, not noticing Jace was staring at it. When Clary gets up to go get more colors, she notices Jace flipping the pages through her sketchbook and she snatches it from him. "It's like my diary", she tells him, "only I use drawings instead of words. He feigns hurt and says " a diary with no drawings of me in it? Where are the torrid fantasies? The romance covers?", and Clary laughs. **(A/N got that from COB it was so funny when I had read it)**

The bell rings, meaning the lunch period is over, and Clary grab my sketchbook, cram it in my backpack, and look at Jace. "Well..um.. I'll see you later", Clary says, and kicks herself for blushing. "Bye", Jace says, and he looks a lot happier.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note Pls Read!**

 **Dear People/Whoever is reading this,**

 **This is my first ever fanfiction so it's probably kind of sucky, but I am running out of ideas of what to do for this story. I mean I have some but I would like to hear yours because they will probably end up being better then mine. And another thing, sorry if some of my grammer/spelling on my chapters has been a little weird. Well that's really it and pls review I need to know if this story is doing good or bad or meh so I can try to improve it and I will always listen to your guys ideas. Well that's it. Peace,**

 **XGeekFanGirlX**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

 **Clary:**

Clary left lunch feeling much better than she had earlier. She couldn't get Jace out of her mind. She thought he might actually like her.

" _Don't be ridiculous",_ she scolded herself. The chances of Jace liking her were close to zero. But she couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach as she walked to her art class.

She sat in a seat next to Maia, who had curly brown hair, and was wearing a green sweatshirt and dark jeans. Izzy, who was right next to her, was wearing a loose red crop top, a short, pink tight skirt, with black heels. They seemed to be having an argument.

"You can't just not wear a dress to prom! It's a crime!" Izzy exclaimed.

"It is not-Clary, tell Isabelle that not wearing a dress to prom is not a big deal!", Maia said.

"Not a big deal?! NOT A BIG DEAL?! It's prom! Wearing a dress is the rule! You are wearing a dress to that prom if I have to ducktape it on you!" Izzy snapped.

Maia, knowing she was not going to win this, sighed in defeat, and muttered, "fine"

Izzy brightened, "Great! You, me and Clary at peaches, after school today at 6:30 for dresses. Be there!" She sits up, and goes to get more paint for the project.

"She does realize that prom still isn't for months, right?", Clary said.

"I honestly don't know what she knows at this point," Maia replies, sighing, then returning to her work. Clary works on her project, thinking about prom, and the shopping they were going to do today. For some reason, she really wanted Jace to ask her to prom. To wear something that would make  
Jace stop and stare. It would blow his mind. That was really the only reason she would let Isabelle take her shopping.

"You're going to Isabelle's sleepover this weekend, right?", Maia asked her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah. Jonathan is taking me" , Clary replied.

Jonathan was Clary's older brother. He was another one of Jace's friends, but not as close as Jace and Bat were. He was a junior, and on the football team, and he was very protective of Clary. Him, Bat, Jace, Simon, Maia, and Clary were all going to be at Izzy's sleepover. Izzy said her older brother, Alec, might come with his boyfriend Magnus.

Just then, a kid named Ryan, walked up to her, and started hitting on her. "Hey, baby", he said, making a kissy face,"How would you like to go out with me? I can give you so much pleasure," he grinned, winking.

" _Ugh",_ Clary thought, Ryan was one of the biggest jerks at Idris High. He had sex with every girl he met, and never called them back. His longest relationship was 6 hours. Well, if sleeping with them then bolting is a "relationship."

She felt anger boil in her veins, and said, "Sorry Ryan, but I have better things to do then go out with little perverts who can't do anything better with their lives." And just then the bell rang, and Clary grabbed her backpack, and walked out, leaving a very mad Ryan.

 **Jace:**

Jace was walking to his science class, and he felt jealousy in his stomach, as he heard a rumor that Ryan and Clary were dating. He couldn't help but feel mad at Clary, even though they weren't dating, Jace thought he had felt a spark between them. " _Fine then. I don't need her."_ Jace tried to reassure himself angrily, but deep down he knew that he wouldn't be fine, the one girl in the world he loved-

" _Woah! Woah! Loved?! Liked, he meant liked. But where did that come from",_ Jace thought, could he really be in love with Clary Fray?

 **Clary:**

Clary was so mad at Ryan. He had told the entire school that him and Clary were dating. She was mad like she had never been mad before. Though, Clary didn't know why she was so mad, this was classic high school guys.

" _Jace",_ she thought to herself, she was afraid that when Jace heard it, he would get mad at her and stop speaking to her, but she was even more afraid that Jace might not even give a crap.

Jonathan came rushing toward her, yelling out, "Clary!", snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Look, I heard you were dating Ryan and can I just say, _Ryan_? Clary? Ryan?! If he breaks your heart, I will personally walk down and break his fac-"

But before he could finish, Clary interrupted him, screaming, "FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT DATING RYAN! I HATE HIM!"

Jonathan looked shocked, confused but relieved at the same time. Clary told him what happened, and Jonathan looked like he wanted to kill Ryan. And honestly, so did Clary. It had been the lunch period, and Clary stormed into the cafeteria, not even acknowledging Jonathon's weak protests, and she saw Ryan with his friends, grinning and laughing, and she could distinctly hear Ryan telling them how _great_ Clary was in bed.

Clary was beyond mad now. She walked up to Ryan and he said, "Ohhh, hey bab-"

But Clary was too busy screaming at him, " YOU AND I ARE NOT DATING, NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL! I HATE YOU!"

The whole cafeteria was staring at them now, but Clary didn't care. She grabbed Ryan's lunch, pasta with tomato sauce, and poured it on his head. She could hear the cafeteria's laughter, but it quickly dimbed down after Clary screamed at all of them, "HIM AND I WERE NEVER DATING! MY LIFE HAS NOT SUNK THAT LOW!"

Clary walked out of the cafeteria, feeling slightly pleased with herself, and she could see her brother's grinning face. But her happiness only lasted a short amount of time, because when she headed back to her locker, she saw the most heartbreaking thing.

Jace was making out with Rachel.

 **Don. Don. Don! Plot twist! Some of these chapters have been suggested by some of you! Please comment some more ideas, because I do look at them. And woah! Who knew Clary could have a temper? That was very fun to write! Peace,**

 **XGeekFanGirlX**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

 **Jace:**

To be honest, the only reason Jace was kissing Rachel, was because he was mad at Clary. He _hated_ Rachel, but he hated Ryan more, and couldn't believe that Clary, _Clary,_ was actually dating him.

He had wanted to make Clary jealous, so maybe she would break up with Ryan, and so he had kissed Rachel. It didn't mean anything, of course. He broke off from Rachel, and saw Clary staring at them, looking broken hearted and sad. She walked away, and Jace couldn't help but feel guilty. He turned and found Rachel smirking, _smirking_ at Clary's sadness.

"Bye, Rachel", he said and stalked off.

'"Wait!", she stopped him. "Aren't we getting back together? You couldn't possible be going after that nerd Clary Fray. She is such a loser and a wannabe. You need someone more beautiful, unlike that ugly son of a bit-"

Before she could finish, Jace interrupted her in a deadly tone, "You will never talk about Clary that way. She is a much better person then you will ever be. She's smart and beautiful and you, Rachel, are the bitch. Goodbye.", he finished angrily, and walked off.

Once Jace reached the cafeteria, he saw Ryan, covered in pasta sauce, while attempting to get it off. Jace snickered at the sight of that. Normally, he would have started laughing like crazy, but at the moment, finding Clary was his only priority.

Jace saw Jonathan talking with Simon, and interrupted them, "sorry for interrupting guys, but have any of you seen Clary anywhere?"

"No I haven't seen her since what happened at the cafeteria.", Jonathan replied.

"Wait-what happened? Does it have anything to do with Ryan covered in sauce?", Jace asked, confused.

"Oh my god! I forgot you weren't here to see it! Well, you know how there was that rumor that Ryan and Clary were dating?" Jace nodded. "Well, apparently that rumor wasn't true. Izzy and Maia had told us what happened, how Ryan started hitting on her but she declined. Then Ryan lied and told the whole school they were dating, and Clary marched down here and shoved his own lunch on his head, and screamed to everyone how it wasn't true. It was amazing! You should have seen it!" Simon finished.

But Jace, was frozen. That's why she had looked to saddened! She wasn't dating Ryan at all! " _You idiot!",_ Jace scolded himself, " _Of course Clary wouldn't go out with a douche like Ryan, you just blew any chance you had with her!"_

"Hello? Earth to Jace?", Jonathan said, snapping Jace out of his thoughts.

"What? I'll uhh, I've got to go", Jace said, fumbling for words. He ran out of the cafeteria, and was about to go find Clary, when the bell rang for class.

 **Clary:**

A couple of hours had past since then. Clary was at her house, drawing in her sketchbook, drawing a picture of Jace.

She knew she shouldn't read too much into it, her and Jace weren't even dating. But in these past weeks, she had felt that her and Jace had connected.

Clary felt so stupid. How could she believe that Rachel and Jace were truly over. Sure, she had heard it from people around her school, but Jace had never directly told her they were over, so how could she assume that? She was trying to hard to win over a guy who ended up having a girlfriend this whole time!

The longer she thought about it, the angrier she got. And the angrier she got, the harder she drew. She drew the way she felt. Every piece of her anger went into the drawing. As she drew Jace, she started to make him look worse and worse. Until she got so angry she just through her sketchbook at the wall.

Luckily, her mom and Luke (step father) weren't home, and Jonathan was coming home in about 20 minutes to drop her off at peaches were she would go shopping with Izzy and Maia.

Clary plopped down on her bed, that had blue bed sheets with dots on them. She was staring at the fan, watching it go around and around as she thought. Who could blame Jace? " _I mean, look at Rachel. She's gorgeous and popular and not such a dork"_ , Clary thought, sighing. But Rachel is a bitch, and why would Jace go out with someone like her. Clary had just gotten the Ryan situation off her shoulders, she should feel relieved, not more stressed out.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her phone buzz. Someone had texted her. She reached out excited, hoping it was Jace, but it was just her brother.

 **Jonathan: I'm waiting outside to take u, hurry up.**

Oh crap, it was 6:15. She replied:

 **Clary: Kay, I'll be out in a sec.**

Clary threw on a white T-shirt with the Abercrombie symbol on it, grabbed her converse, and dashed out the door to meet her brother.

 **Clary:**

Clary was at peaches with Izzy and Maia. Izzy was picking out dresses for Maia and Clary, who were looking at the store in astonishment.

"MAIA!", Clary heard Izzy scream. "I have the perfect dress for you!"

Izzy came out with a red one-piece dress, that had rhinestones on top. It was pretty, and normally Izzy would pick something more all out, but knowing Maia, that would never happen.

Maia's eyes shot up at the dress and said, "Wow, Izzy! I actually like it!"

"I know right! There are also 7 inch heels that go with it!"

"And… I'm picking my own shoes", Maia said taking the dress and heading for the shoe section.

"Wait! You need my advice on shoes!", Izzy yelled, taking off after her. Meanwhile Clary was looking at all the dresses. There were some very pretty dresses, but she wanted one that felt more… Clary-like, if that was a thing.

Izzy had picked out her dress so easily the moment she walked in. It was a blue two piece with a glittery design on the top, and the bottom was tight and short. It fit her well.

Clary didn't get how she did it. She was scrolling around when she found it. The perfect dress. It was a white 2 piece with rhinestones on the top piece, and the bottom, unlike Isabelle's, was fluffy and long. It was beautiful. She reached out to grab it, at the same time some other teenager did.

"I had this dress first, you asshole!", the lady screamed at Clary.

"No! It was mine!", Clary yelled back, pulling the dress toward her. She didn't know why but she felt that Jace would love this dress. And that warmed her heart.

The lady yanks it from her, and is about to run away when Izzy and Maia tackle her to the ground!

"Guys!" Clary exclaims at them, but Maia just throws the dress to her while Izzy screams, "Go! Go! Go!"

She had never felt more grateful for her friends.

 **Jace:**

Jace was on his way back to his house, still scolding himself about Clary. He had to talk to her.

As if the world had answered him, he found Clary sitting on the swingset at his house. He walked over to her and sat down. Silence.

"What are you doing here?", Jace asked her.

"Izzy, Maia, and I just got back from buying prom dresses, and Izzy is trying hers on while Maia is in the bathroom, and I was bored so here I am."

Ah. That made sense. Izzy always liked to go shopping for parties months before they actually started.

"So I heard about what you did to Ryan." Jace says, chuckling.

Clary smiles, then frowns, "And I heard you got back together with Rachel.

"Oh, dear God, No"

Clary looks confused, "what?"

"We broke up. I was too good for her.", Jace says, lying.

Clary scoffs, "well since you only love yourself, at least you don't have to worry about heartbreak."

"Not necessarily, I turn myself down occasionally, just to keep it interesting." **(A/N sorry I had to. I love that quote)**

Clary laughs. " _God I love her laugh",_ Jace thinks.

"Hey Clary?"

"Yes Jace?"

"Would you like to go out with me?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

 **Clary:**

Clary couldn't process what was happening. _Jace_ was asking her out? Jace, the most popular guy at school, was asking her, Clary Fray, the school nerd?

Clary couldn't put her finger on it if she was happy or sad. I mean, Jace hooked up with every girl in the entire school, and then dumped them. Who said he wasn't going to do that to her?

Jace might have known what she was thinking, because he said, "Look, I know I don't have the best girlfriend streak, but I have never, ever, felt this way about anyone before, and I know you probably don't believe that, but please tell me you will at least think about it, okay?"

Clary did need more time to decide. She didn't exactly want to get her heart broken by her first boyfriend.

"I-I just need time to think about it."

Jace looked sadden, but nodded anyway.

"Well, I should probably get back to the house, if you leave Izzy and Maia in the house alone for too long, things can really get ugly.", Clary says, and Jace laughs, "alright"

Clary heads back into the house her mind swirling with crazy thoughts, when she sees both Maia and Izzy in their dresses. They looked beautiful!

"My god, you guys look amazing!", Clary exclaimed.

"Go try yours on, now!", Izzy said, excited.

Clary grabbed her dress and rushed up to the stairs. She locked the door to Izzy's, and started to change into the dress.

Once she was done, she looked in the mirror at herself. The dress was perfect. Not too tight, not too big, and she thought, " _It would totally blow Jace's mind."_

She walked down the stairs where Izzy and Maia were, and they stopped, their jaws dropped.

"Clary! You look beautiful!", Izzy exclaimed, as Maia nodded in agreement.

Clary, however was deciding whether or not to tell them about Jace asking her out. She did need the advice, and Izzy knew Jace the most as she was his sister.

"Guys, I have to tell you something," Clary said.

She then told them everything about how she liked Jace, and how he had asked her out. By the end of the story, their jaws, for the second time that day, had dropped.

"OH MY GOD! HE TOTALLY LIKES YOU! SAY YES SAY YES!", Izzy exclaimed.

"Jace Lightwood just asked you out! You have to say yes! It's like the law!", Maia agreed with Izzy.

They spent the rest of the day gossiping, listing the pros and cons, and having fun.

 **Clary (again):**

Clary was packing her bag for the sleepover tonight at Izzy's house. She was excited and nervous at the same time. She knew she would have a fun time, but she was afraid it would be awkward around her and Jace because she hadn't decided yet. Well, he had only asked her out yesterday, so she'd probably give him her answer today or tomorrow, once she figured out what her answer was going to be, that is.

She was wearing dark jeans, a black t-shirt, and a red jacket. Clary finished packing in about 5 minutes. She checked her watch. 7:15. Her brother was taking them at 7:20, because it took about 10 minutes to get to Izzy's place.

Those 5 minutes went by pretty fast. "Clary, come on, we're gonna be late.", her brother called after her. "Coming!", Clary yelled back, grabbing her backpack and running out to meet her brother.

 **Jace:**

Jace was pacing around his room. Clary was coming over today for Izzy's sleepover, and he hadn't heard from her since he had asked her out. Had she decided yet? Was she going to say yes? Was she going to say no? Or had she not even thought about it since? These questions had been racing through his mind since then.

The doorbell rang, and Jace's heart lept, thinking it was Clary, but it was Maia and Bat. Normally, Jace would've ran down the stairs to talk with Bat, but right now he had to much on his mind.

"Woahh, you seem stressed out", Jace heard a voice call out, and he turned to see it was his older brother, Alec, dressed in jeans and a black sweatshirt.

"Noo, I hadn't noticed", Jace said, sarcastically. Alec plops down on his bed, and states, "Izzy tells me you asked out Clary Fray."

Jace groans, "ugh, she knows?"

"Yep, care to enlighten me little brother?"

Jace then tells him what happens, not just about him asking her out, but from the beginning to the end. When he first started crushing on her, and then when he screwed it all up because of _Rachel._

Alec was a great listener. He didn't interrupt, he listened to every word that Jace said until he was finished.

"Alright, it sounds like she likes you, but she's not sure if she wants to go out with you because of all your past.. Relationships," Alec said.

"I know! But I wouldn't do that to Clary! She's different. She's.. Special."

"As much as I would love to continue this, I have to go pick up Magnus, and some words of advice. Even if she says no, don't give up on her." Alec finishes, then walks out of the room.

Just then the doorbell rings, and Jace can see Jonathan and Clary, through his window.

 **Clary:**

"GUYS! Get in a circle we're gonna play truth or dare!", Izzy announced.

Clary groaned. She knew that Izzy and Maia were most likely going to use their dares on her and Jace.

Clary plopped down on the floor next to Maia, and then Jace, sat down next to her, and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach as his shoulder touched hers as he sat down.

"Alright, I'll go first", Izzy said, "Clary truth or dare?"

" _Called it",_ Clary thought to herself,"dare"

Izzy smiled, and Clary groaned, knowing she had already made a mistake, "I dare you to kiss the person to your left".

Clary turned to her left, and of course it was Jace. She kissed him lightly on the cheek, not because she didn't want to kiss him, because she didn't want their first kiss to be a truth or dare game.

" _Woah! Who said her and Jace were going to even have a first kiss?",_ Clary thought, surprising herself.

Even though it was just on the cheek, it sent tingles through her spine. She got the sudden urge to kiss him on the lips, but she sent it back down.

Jace had gone beet red after this, and the whole group started to laugh.

The rest of the game went by quickly. Magnus had ran through the streets screaming, " I LOVE YOU ALEC", as a dare, while Alec had blushed so hard, Clary thought he might explode.

Clary saw Jace sitting at the swingset that her and him had sat on yesterday, and she walked outside and sat next to him.

There was a silence between them, until Jace asked her, "Wanna see something amazing?" She nodded, confused, and Jace led her inside, to his bedroom. He opened the window, and had a roof slant, perfect to sit down on.

"After you", Jace says and jestures to the window.

Clary climbs through, and gasped. The view was spectacular.

"Pretty cool, isn't it," Jace asks her, smiling.

"It's beautiful! I could imagine just coming up here to read or to draw, or even to just think."

"Well if you ever want to, you can come in and read, or draw, no matter how late, I'll always be there to let you through." Jace says, brushing the hair from her face, causing her to blush.

Clary got the feeling he wasn't just talking about the roof. She leaned in slightly toward him, and their lips were so close they could touch.

Then, all of a sudden, they were kissing. Not a light brush against their lips, it was like a full make out session. It was powerful and fierce, and she loved every minute of it. It felt so right, it wasn't messy, it was _perfect._

Jace paused for a moment, "So are we together now , or what?"

"Of course, you idiot!"

Jace smiles, and she has never seen him look happier. They continue to kiss, underneath the stars, and it was magical.

 **Okay, this chapter kind of sucked, but I personally liked the ending. CLACE FIRST KISS! Sooo, I'm also gonna need more ideas, and it might take me a** _ **little**_ **bit longer to upload because I have school tomorrow, bleh. Peace,**

 **XGeekFanGirlX**


	7. Author's Note (PLZ READ)

**Author's Note**

 **Dear readers,**

 **I am running out of ideas for this story. I know that Clary and Jace already get together, but I need something after that because I already have my ending planned out. Here are some ideas.**

 **Clary's father (who was abusive btw) comes back to harm her, and Jace protects her when Clary tells her this.**

 **2) Jace or Clary get badly injured in a coma, and almost die**

 **3) (another idea I can't spoil it incase I use it)**

 **4) Your guys ideas.**

 **I listed these in a random order but please give me more ideas.**

 **Peace,**

 **XGeekFanGirlX**


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

 **Clary:**

It had been 2 weeks since Clary and Jace had started dating, and those 2 weeks had been the best of her life. But their friends reactions to them, were the best. Their hearing would never be the same.

Clary was opening her locker, thinking about this weekend. Izzy was taking the whole squad (Clary, Jace, Izzy, Simon, Maia, Bat, Magnus, and Alec) away for the weekend to this fancy cabin that her parents owned. Each couple got their own room for some, "romantic time", as Izzy put it. It would be her first weekend away with Jace, and Clary was excited and nervous.

"Guess who?", someone said, putting their hands around Clary's eyes, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm, who would be stupid enough to think I'd fall for that? Jace!" Clary said, turning around to face her boyfriend.

"That's cold, babe", Jace said.

"Babe?"

"What I thought it could work.". Jace replied. Ever since they started dating, Jace had been trying to come up with pet names to call her like babe, baby, honey, sweetie (Clary hated that one), etc.

"Well it's better than princess, if you were wondering", Clary said, laughing.

"That was a one time thing! Let it go!", Jace replied, turning red in the face as Clary continued laughing.

"Well anyway's, I was just coming to inform you, that I have reservations at Sixteen for us", Jace continued.

"Oohh, fancy,"

"They're at 8:00 tonight babe, I'll pick you up", Jace said, giving her a quick kiss, then stalked to class.

 **Jace:**

It'd been hours since then. Jace checked the time. 6:50 . Crap. He had just gotten out of the shower, and though this may seem like a lot of time, Izzy was going to pick his outfit, which would take 30 minutes at the least, then he had to do his hair which would take 10-20 minutes, then he had to pick up Clary, and it takes 10 minutes to get to her house, then to the restaurant, which would take another 30 minutes.

He was shocked to see that Izzy had already had his outfit laid for him, with a note saying, "To save you time:)".

Thank god for Isabelle. He quickly changed into his tux, and combed his hair so it was slicked back to his neck. He looked in the mirror. He looked so neat and polished. And well..handsome, of course.

You couldn't even tell that he was nervous. After all, this was his first date with Clary.

" _Don't screw this up Jace",_ he thought to himself, " _It's your first date with Clary, don't be stupid._

Actually, this was Jace's first date in general. Sure, he had been with girls, but normally he just met them at a club and slept with them. This made him even more nervous.

He checked the time. 7:15. He had 15 minutes before he had to go pick up Clary, so he decided to pack for Izzy's trip tomorrow. Then he started to smile. He had gotten Clary a little gift for the trip. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she got it.

 **Clary:**

"Guys, I'm going on a date with Jace, NOT A STRIP CLUB", Clary yelled at Izzy and Maia. They were helping her get ready for her date with Jace, but sometimes they could go a little...overboard.

Izzy was holding up a black dress of hers that would show cleavage, and was so short you could probably see part of her ass if she wore it.

"Oh come on, it'll make you looked sexy", said, shocking us, Maia. Normally Izzy would say that stuff.

"You have been spending way too much time with me", Izzy said, "and besides, I might wear it tonight with Simon", then she winked.

"Ooooohhh", Clary and Maia teased.

"Oh shut it", Izzy said, but she was blushing.

They were still looking through my wardrobe when we heard Izzy scream, "AHH I FOUND IT! THE PERFECT DRESS!"

"Say it a little louder will you!?", Maia said, sarcastically. But her and Clary both turned to see dress Izzy was talking about. It was perfect. It was a purplish blue color, with lines down it. It wasn't to sexy, but it was gorgeous.

"Go try it on!", Maia told her, excitedly.

Clary went into her closet and shut the door, and began to strip off her clothes and put on her dress. It fit perfectly. She came out of her closet, and Maia and Izzy gasped. "ITS PERFECT", they said.

"Alright, dress, check, now it's time for… hair and makeup!", Izzy said happily, "My favorite part."

Since they didn't have much time for Izzy to do both the hair and the makeup, Maia did her hair as Izzy did her makeup.

Maia curled her hair, then tied it into a ponytail, with her curls showing at the end. Meanwhile, Izzy was putting eyeliner on her.

They were soon done, and now it was time for shoes. Now that, was going to take ages.

 **Jace:**

Jace had just arrived at Clary's house, and rung the doorbell. Jonathan answered the door.

"Hey man, is Clary ready yet?", Jace asked. But before Jonathan could answer, Jace heard a muffled, "WAIT!", that kind of sounded like.. Isabelle?

"Is Isabelle up there?", Jace asked, wondering

"Oh yeah, her and Maia are up there helping Clary get ready."

That explains why she wasn't with Jace today. She was helping Clary get ready. Duh.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOW DOWN TO THE QUEEN CLARISSA FRAY!", Jace heard Maia say, then he could hear Clary mumbling a "shut up!", and he just knew she was blushing, which brought a smile to his face.

Clary walked down the stairs, and Jace could swear that he drooled. She looked _beautiful._ She is beautiful. Her green eyes locked his. He smiled at her, and she blushed. " _Even her blush it beautiful, god",_ Jace thought.

He heard Jonathan's voice, which snapped him out of his thoughts, "If you break my little sister's heart, I will personally come and kick your ass, Lightwood."

"Jon!", Clary flushed. Jace just grinned, "I wouldn't dream of it."

 **Clary:**

Clary was in the car with Jace, and she was pretty sure that had a heart attack when she saw him. He looked so handsome, and well.. alright she thought he looked very _hot._

Clary didn't know what to say. She had never been on a date. She had only had her first kiss 2 week ago!

They soon arrived at the restaurant, and got seated. It was an awkward silence.

"When's your birthday?", Jace asked her, and Clary assumed he was trying to start conversation.

"2 weeks, April 11th. You?" she replied.

"December 21st."

"Ah"

"I remember, my dad had told me I could have anything I wanted for my birthday, and I told him I wanted to take a bath in spaghetti.", Jace said, smiling.

Clary laughed. "I'm guessing he said no, right?"

"That's the thing, he didn't, he filled the tub with spaghetti, and I got in"

"How was it?"

"Slippery"

"Figures", Clary said, laughing. **(A/N I had to use this sorry)**

"What about you?", Jace asked.

"Well, I remember when I was 5, I wanted my mom to let me go around and around in the dryer with the clothes", Jace laughs at that, "difference was, she didn't let me."

"Probably because going around the dryer is fatal, whereas spaghetti isn't"

"Unless Isabelle makes it"

"Touche", Jace replies, laughing.

Clary laughs with him. This was going pretty well. She looked into those golden eyes of his and smiled.

"God", Jace says, shaking his head slowly, smiling.

"What?"

"You're so beautiful", Jace says, shocking her.

Clary was surprised. She had never considered herself beautiful, not even pretty. Because she wasn't.

" _I_ am not beautiful. Isabelle is beautiful.", Clary replies.

Jace looks at her then says, "You're right you're not beautiful."

Clary looks at him, about to say something, until he says, "You're more than that. You're gorgeous. Stunning. Even more than that. There is not a single word in the entire world that could describe how amazing you are."

Clary blushes, and is about to protest, but she was interrupted,

"And I am madly in love with you."

Clary bobs her head up, shocked. "Wha-"

Jace interrupts again, " I am in love with you, and I know it might be too early to say that, because we've only been dating for two weeks, but I have belonged to you since I met you two years ago, and I love you, I will love you until I die, and if their is a life after that, I will love you then, and you don't have to say it back, bu-"

"I love you too" Clary interrupts. The words left her mouth before she could even process it. But she didn't regret it. She did love him, and would do anything for him.

Jace looks shocked, but it happy nonetheless. He pushes himself over the table to give her a slight brush against her lips.

She didn't think their was anything that could top that moment.

 **AWW! ROMANCE! CLACE! But I warn you, things will be getting tragic pretty soon. So be prepared. Peace,**

 **XGeekFanGirlX**


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments**

 **Jace:**

Jace was walking with Clary outside under the stars, and Clary was wearing Jace's jacket, because it was cold.

"Do you ever wonder what's up there?", Clary asked him.

"Up where?"

"You know- in the stars, Heaven, God. When you were talking earlier, you had said, if their was something after life, so now I'm asking you."

Jace thought about that. He finally said, "I don't really believe in God. I know my dad did, but I think either way, we are on our own."

She looked at Jace, then said, "Interesting"

"How is that interesting?"

"Most people would say something like yes, of course they believe in God, Heaven, blah blah blah, but you're...different.", Clary said.

"I hope in a good way."

Clary smiled at him. "In a great way."

Before she could walk any farther, Jace stopped her, "Wait".

Clary looked at him, confused, "what?"

Jace took out her ponytail that Maia had done, and let the curls of her hair fall to her shoulders.

Clary looked at him, amused, "Is that better?"

Jace smiled, "much better".

They didn't realize how far and long they were walking, because all of a sudden, Clary muttered, "shit"

"What is it?"

"We've been walking for so long we can't even see the car.", Clary said.

Jace looked back. _Fuck._ "Yeah, we should probably head back."

As if on cue, Jace could feel something drop on his forehead. He touched it, and realized it was water. He looked at Clary, and they both thought the same thing. _Well, we're screwed._

 **Clary:**

It was pouring out. Jace held her hand as they tried to run to the car. Clary tripped, and almost fell, but luckily, Jace caught her before she felt. " _Damnit, Isabelle,"_ she thought, she had to make her wear heels.

"I can't run in these, damnit", Clary said, frustrated.

Jace started to grin, "I've got an idea."

Clary looked at him, "Jace, what are you- ah!"

Jace had lifted her up and he was carrying her through the rain. And to be honest, it was fun, romantic really. Clary laughed in Jace's arms and he smiled, still running to get to the car.

"I- l-ove y-ou , Jace", Clary said shakily as Jace was running as he held her.

"love you to babe", he replied, blushing.

They had made it near the car, and Jace helped her down. They rain over to the car, with Jace's jacket over them, almost there.

Jace, being Jace, opened the door first, "after you, my lady", and grinned. Clary rolled her eyes, but smiled and got in.

Jace got in the car, and plopped the keys in as they drove away.

They were both panting for breath, when all of a sudden they started laughing. Joyous, wonderful laughter.

"That was actually kind of.. fun!", Clary said happily.

Jace looked at her and grinned, "It was, wasn't it?"

It was silent for a bit, until Clary spoke up and said, "best first date ever".

 **Jace:**

Jace was packing for Izzy's trip after school today, and was very excited. After that great date with Clary, their relationship has never been better. And this was their first weekend away. He had something very special planned.

 _Crap._ He was going to be late for school. And he agreed to pick her up from now on as her new official boyfriend. That, and he was taking her for a picnic before they left.

 **Clary:**

Clary was just putting on her backpack when Jace arrived.

"Mom! I'm leaving", Clary called out as she went out the door.

"Bye honey, be safe!", Jocelyn replied.

Clary opened the door to Jace's car, and hopped in. "Hey babe", Jace said to her and gave her a slight kiss on the lips.

"How would you, like to go on a picnic with me after school?", Jace asked her.

Clary smiled, "I would love too."

"And, I have a surprise for youuu", Jace said in a sing-songy voice, grinning.

"And what might that be?"

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise", Jace kissed her, "You'll just have to wait and see.

The school day went by pretty fast. No drama, thankfully. Rachel and Ryan have been sending her and Jace death glares down the hall, thought. But they didn't really care.

Clary was heading out the door, books in her hands, when she saw Jace waiting outside for her, with a picnic basket in his hands. He held out a hand to her and said, "Shall we?",

She smiled and took his hand, and he guided her to where they were sitting.

They walked to the park, and he put the picnic basket down on the top of the monkey bars. She climbed on top of them and sat down next to him, their feet hanging down.

"Tacos? Really?", Clary asked, amused.

"What! Izzy told me you liked them!"

"I do. You just don't seem like the taco kind of guy", Clary said.

"Who doesn't like tacos?"

"Fair enough".

They sat in silence for a bit, eating, until Clary piped up,"So what's this surprise you wanted to show me?".

Jace suddenly grinned. "You'll see."

"Come on, I hate surprises!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you'll love this one." Jace said, "you can't however, use it until your birthday."

"What! Then just leave it for my birthday."

"You really want to wait longer?"

"Touche"

They continued eating, until Jace said, "alright come on"

"Where to?"

"Your gift."

Jace and Clary jumped down from the monkey bars. And Jace took Clary's hand, leading her to wear they were going. And when Clary saw Jace's gift, she gasped.

"You got me a car?!"

 **Jace:**

Jace nodded.

"Oh my god!". Clary jumped up and hugged him, Jace spinning her around, then placed a powerful kiss on her lips.

"Does it drive?"

"Does it _drive?_ ", Jace laughed. Clary flushed, "well I know it drives, but oh my god you got me a car!".

"Thank you thank you thank you!", Clary kissed him.

"I know you can't use it legally till your birthday, but do you want to take it out for a spin".

Clary just grinned, "hell yeah".

 **Clary:**

Clary was with Jace in her room, and she was packing for Izzy's trip. She still couldn't seem to get over the fact that Jace had gotten her a car, a _car._

Her mom and Luke weren't home, and Jace seemed to embrace that, trying to distract Clary by acting all sexy. And it kind of worked, because instead of packing, her and Jace were on her bed, and Jace was on top of her, and they were making out.

"Clary! I'm home!", all of a sudden Clary heard her mom call. Jace quickly got off of Clary and she began to pack again.

"I'm in my room, mom!", Clary yelled back.

Jocelyn walked into the door, and saw Jace. "Oh Jace, you're.. In Clary's room."

Clary knew what her mom was getting at, and groaned. "He is just helping me pack for the trip, mom".

Jocelyn looked uncomfortable, "yeah about that.. Do you really have to go?"

"Mom! We've been planning this since forever!", Clary said.

"Umm.. Jace, could I talk to my daughter alone for a moment?", Jocelyn asked Jace, who nodded and said, "sure" then stalked out the room.

As soon as Jace left, her mom shut the door and said, "Look, Clary, I trust you, I really do, but you're going to the weekend alone with your boyfriend in a hotel and things might get.. Heated".

"Mom! First off, the whole squad is going with us. Second, the most we've done is kiss, we're not going to have sex yet."

"I know you're going with your friends but your friends aren't staying in the same room as you guys, and just… use protection, alright"

"Mom!"

"Ok ok I'm done", Jocelyn left the room and Jace entered back in soon.

"What was that all about?", he asked as he shut the door behind him as he entered.

"Oh just the classic sex talk. Be careful. Use protection if you're going to do it all all. Yatah Yatah Yatah"

"I never really got that talk" Jace admitted.

"Really?", asked Clary, shocked.

"I mean yeah , I got that actual talk abou the details and shit, but Maryse and Robert never really cared about that stuff with me. I guess they either assumed my dad did it when he was alive, or they just didn't care."

"That's horrible!"

Jace shrugged, "Yeah, I guess, but they had their own children to worry about."

"Oh"

"yeah.."

There was a silence.

"Well, I should probably get back to packing." Clary said, getting up from her seat.

"We're taking a plane you know.", Jace said.

"What! But it's not that far.", Clary said.

"12 hours by car, 1 and a half hours by plane, plus we have school so we have to get there fast."

"I'll be right back, my mom is gonna want to know", Clary said, then stalked out of the room.

 **Jace:**

"Guys be safe.", Jocelyn called out for them. Alec was driving the car, next to him was Magnus, all the way in the back Izzy had saved a seat for Simon, and Jace and Clary were in the middle.

"Mom, we'll be fine", Jace heard Clary try to reassure her mother. Jocelyn gave her a quick hug. Then Clary grabbed her bag and ran to the car, where she sat down next to Jace.

"Hey guys", Clary greeted to all of them.

"Hey Clary", they replied.

They were driving to the airport, which was about 30 minutes away from here. They would be back Monday morning, and they'd be dropped off at the school, so they brought all their homework if they didn't already finish it.

"You guys, got everything?" Alec asked them, they all nodded.

He started the car, and they all drove off into the distance.

 **STUFF IS GOING TO GO DOWN SOON! Mostly the drama, the tragic stuff gets in alott later. Keep reviewing. Peace,**

 **XGeekFanGirlX**


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments**

 **Clary:**

They were all on the plane by now. Izzy was sitting with Simon in front of her and Jace, and they were next to Maia and Bat. Sitting next to Jace was Magnus and Alec, and Clary had window seat.

There was about 1 hour left of their flight, but most of them were asleep.

Jace turned to Clary, "Hey". Clary smiled and turned to him as well, "Hey".

"I can't wait till we get there, it's beautiful, and it's a great place for you to draw."

Clary smiled. They were both whispering, trying not to wake their friends. Clary had been wondering something about Jace. He could get any girl he wanted in the entire world, but he chose _her._ Why?

"What are you thinking about?", Jace asked her.

"How do you know I'm thinking about something?", she whispered.

"You're putting on your thinking face."

"I don't have a thinking face."

"Yes you do your eyebrows squeeze together, and-", Jace whispered but was interrupted when Clary whispered to him, "Why?".

"Why what?"

"You could have anything else in the world, any other girl, but you asked for me. Why?".

Jace looked at her like she had 3 heads. "Why? You're seriously asking me _why,_ Clary Fray. Because I love you. Because you're brave and smart and beautiful, and because I love you. How could even ask that?"

Clary loysoked at him, her eyes filled with love, "I love you too". And with that, she wrapped her arms around him, and reached up to kiss him.

 **Jace:**

" .God!", Clary said, and Jace smirked at her reaction. They were standing outside the cabin, and Jace was unloading the trunk.

"I agree with Clary. Oh. My. God", Magnus exclaimed, "You guys come here almost every weekend?!"

"Pretty much, yeah", Alec replied casually, before giving Magnus a light kiss.

It was huge. It had two floors, with lanterns all around it giving it that flare, and it had a mini waterfall by the rocks, with trees surrounding it. To say it was gorgeous, would be an understatement.

"Maia and Bats' room is on the bottom floor to the left, and Alec, Jace, and I will just show the rest of you," Izzy said.

Jace held out an arm for Clary, "Shall we?". She grinned, and took his arm. "We shall."

Jace's room was on the top floor, led up by a wooden staircase. Clary gasped at the sight of his room.

"You Lightwoods, are so lucky", Clary said, astonished. Jace just grinned amusingly.

 **Clary:**

Clary and Jace went out for coffee that next morning. They were sitting down at the table, talking, while waiting for their order.

The waitress soon walked up to their table, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She opened her mouth to ask something, but looked at Jace and gasped, "Jace".

"Fuck", she heard Jace mumble. "I can't believe you can even show your face here Jace Lightwood!" they lady yelled.

"Well, if I knew you had worked here I wouldn't have came.", Jace said, but he looked…. Nervous?

The lady eyed me, then laughed angrily, "So this is your new girlfriend, the one you left me for. Oh wait no, you left me for Katy, then Maya, then Anna, then.."

"Wait-what", Clary asked, feeling stupid, she knew Jace had LOTS of girlfriends, but they were on a completely different state, and they still ran into people. They had even ran into _another_ one of his ex-girlfriends.

"I mean, I knew you had a lot of girlfriends, but seriously? This is a different state.", Clary finished, a little angry.

"Yup, we dated for 3 weeks then, he dumped me! I'm Lindsey by the way, but I doubt he's mentioned me, or anyone for that matter", the lady, Lindsey, said.

"Alright, that's enough Lindsey," Jace said. She huffed and walked away. Clary looked at Jace angrily, knowing they had a lot to talk about.

 **Jace:**

"How many Jace! How many?!", Clary screamed at him. They were back in the cabin, in Jace's room, and him and Clary were in an argument about his ex-girlfriends.

He knew Clary had a right to be mad, he had been with a lot of girls, but none of them meant anything to him, he never loved any of them, like he loved Clary.

"I don't know, Clary!"

"HOW COULD YOU NOT NOW?! YOU WERE MY FIRST BOYFRIEND JACE!? YOU ARE MY FIRST! AND I KNEW YOU HAD A LOT OF EX-GIRLFRIENDS, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW YOU PROBABLY HAD SEX WITH EVERY SINGLE GIRL IN THE UNITED STATES!", Clary was full out screaming at him now, and he could see a few tears in her eyes.

"It was not every single girl in the U.S. Look I get it, I've had lots of girlfriends, but none of them meant anything to me like you do-"

"Oh, please! I bet you said that to every single girl you met."

"I didn't Clary, please, you were the first girl I ever said I love you too, and-"

"No Jace! You let me talk now!", Clary panted for breath, "you are my first boyfriend, and i love you with everything I have. But you, you don't. And I am so glad I did not have sex with you because if I did I know right after you would just bail-".

"I WOULD NOT DO THAT CLARY". Jace screamed. "YOU KNOW THAT! AND YOU KNOW YOU ARE BEING TO HARSH AND YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU AND WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU! AND YOU KNEW THAT I HAVE BEEN WITH A LOT OF PEOPLE BUT YOU SAID YES, REMEMBER!? AND IF YOU REGRET THAT, IT IS ENTIRELY YOU'RE FAULT NOT MINE CLARISSA!

Jace immediatly regretted what he said after he said it.

Clary just handed him.. Keys?

"What is this?", Jace asked her.

"There the keys to my car- no wait to _your_ car. I can't accept it."

Jace didn't know why she was doing this, they were just arguing, he was very confused. "Why not?".

"Because I don't accept gifts from my _ex-_ boyfriends." and with that she slammed the door on his face.

 **I know many of you are probably screaming at me right now, but I had to, I warned you. But there is more stuff which I cannot spoil. Peace,**

 **XGeekFanGirlX**


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

 **Clary:**

Clary left the room saddened. She knew that she was the one who broke it off with Jace, but that was only because she knew he didn't love her just like he did to everyone else. But she loved him. She _loves_ him.

When Clary started to head to the living room, the pressure of her breaking up with Jace was to much and she felt herself let out a sob.

She began to cry. Why couldn't Jace love her? Why did she have to fall in love with _him, him_ of all the guys she could have loved. God, Jace.

 _Jace._ Just hearing his name made her cry harder.

She heard a gasp. "Clary! What's wrong?"

It was Alec. She tried to respond but she couldn't stop sobbing. Alec rushed to her side and pulled her into a hug as she cried.

"Clary, what happened?", Alec asked her, letting her cry into his shirt.

She tried to talk in sentences, but it came out like this, "J-jac-ce *sob* Me *harder sob* We broke up"

She felt Alec's hug on her tighten as she said this. "Oh Clary, I'm so sorry.

Though she was glad of Alec's company, it just made her think that Jace was the one who was supposed to be holding her when she cried. And that just made her sob harder.

 **Jace:**

Jace couldn't believe it. They had broken up. He didn't think it was possible. He didn't blame Clary, but he loved her, he thought she knew that.

Jace didn't cry, Jace _never_ cried. He didn't cry after his father's death, he didn't cry after his brother's death, but for some reason he cried about this.

It was all his fault. He had wasted his whole life girlfriend after girlfriend after girlfriend. If he could take it back he would, without even a thought.

Clary probably _hated_ him now. Jace knew he should be mad at Clary, furious even, but he just couldn't. And honestly, he didn't think she was taking it very well either. He had seen the tears in her eyes before she slammed the door. The sadness in her anger. And he wanted to do nothing more than to hold her as she cried. But he _couldn't_.

It has been 15 minutes before he stopped crying. He looked intothe mirror. God, he looked like a mess. He's eyes were read from tears, his hair, usually slicked back, was frizzing out everywhere from his sweat. Oh, if Clary were here, she would make some funny comment about it, but then tell him he was beautiful, the way he did to her.

"Jace", he heard a voice call behind him. It was Izzy.

"Y-yes", he answered, then cursed himself because his voice was shaky and hoarse from crying.

"Jace? Are you okay?", Izzy asked, him, concerned.

Jace turned to her, and whispered, "Clary and I broke up," in such a soft voice that Izzy almost didn't hear him. _Almost._

"Oh, Jace", she said, then walked over and sat down next to him.

Jace got up and said, "I'm gonna go grab something to eat,"

Izzy got up and stopped him, "Wait-Jace, you don't have to pretend you're okay. You can-"

Jace interrupted her, "I can what? I can cry? I don't cry in front of people, I don't cry at all", he lied, "I'm fine, just forget it."

And with that, he walked out of the room, and he heard Izzy try to stop him, but he brushed past that. He needed something to get his mind off of this. He had to get out of there.

He was walking on a sidewalk, when his phone started buzzing like crazy, he checked it quickly, hoping it was Clary, but it was just Isabelle.

 **Izzy: Are you okay?**

 **Izzy: Call me.**

 **Izzy: What happened between you too?**

 **Izzy: You have to talk to me big brother.**

 **Izzy: I need to know where you are.**

He rolled his eyes at Izzy's antics. He wasn't in the mood for this right now. The only thing he was in the mood for, was wrapping his arms around Clary, telling her that he loved her. But that wasn't an option. He had to go back to the way his life was before Clary.

But he knew that wasn't possible. Before Clary came along, he had never known true love. When she entered his life, it was like a lightbulb turned on in his head. His father had once told him to love is to destroy. When he met Clary, he didn't think it was true. He thought love couldn't destroy you, that it made you happy. But his father was right. It did destroy you.

Without Clary, it was like a part of Jace's heart had been ripped out of him. It broke him. He was broken.

 **Clary:**

Clary was walking. To wear, she didn't know. She had chosen the first path she saw through the woods, and started walking. She wouldn't go into the city, she knew Jace would be there. When saddened, Jace would try to get his mind off it. He wouldn't let himself mourn or cry, at least not in front of people.

He was different from Clary in that way. When Clary was ever sad or angry, she mourned, or let off steam. And right now, she wanted to do both.

She found a tree, and climbed on top of it. She was sitting on one of it's large branch thingies. She sat down, and cried. She cried for Jace, their breakup, and everything that had to do with him. She knew she had already cried on Alec, but she didn't want him to think she was weak any more than she already was.

After about 10 minutes of crying, she no longer felt saddened. She felt _angry._ She wanted to smash something, watch it break. She wanted to scream out loud to the sky.

She climbed down from the tree, and ran out into the city. She just wanted to go home. Not to the cabin, not to her mom's house, to _Jace._ He was her home, he was her love.

But she knew she just had to get over it. To him, she was just another one of the casual girls he dated. She just...had to move on, somehow.

She went back to the cabin, and was about to go get something to eat, when she felt Izzy's arm pull her into her room. She looked up, it was Maia and Izzy, the room had ice cream,pizza, movies, and everything used for a breakup. They had used this when Jordan, Maia's ex boyfriend, had died.

"What. Happened?", Maia said.

Clary told them everything, them breaking up, her mourning him, Alec being there, her anger, everything.

She was pacing around the room, "I was so stupid for believing he actually loved me."

Izzy and Maia exchanged glances. "Clary," Izzy started, "Jace does love you. I've seen it, those girls meant nothing to him, he loves you more than anything, and I know he cried for you, or is right now.", and Maia nodded in agreement.

"Maybe he does love me, and I know I love him, but I can't be with someone who has had more relationships than anyone in the entire world! And then he blames it on me for choosing to be in this relationship! He was bound to break up with me eventually, and I just can't be in that relationship! It's just too much!", Clary said, explaining.

"I think I see her point Iz," Maia said, "but I think this happened for a reason."

Izzy groaned as Clary nodded. Maia and Clary both believed in fate, they thought everything happened for a reason, because it was meant to happen. Izzy thought it was pointless.

"Right, because Jace and I were meant to break up, because we weren't meant for each other, right?", Clary questioned Maia.

"No, you two are meant for each other, I know it, he makes you the happiest you've ever been, and you do the same to him. Maybe this was supposed to happen, maybe the world is putting your relationship to the test", Maia explained.

Izzy and Clary blanched. "That's stupid", Clary said, "If Jace and I were meant to be together, we would be together right now."

"I'm sorry Clary, but I have to agree with Maia. Maybe this is just putting your relationship to a test.", Izzy said.

Clary scoffed, "Jace and I are not getting back together. As much as I want it, it's not happening. Period."

Maia and Izzy exchanged glances again.

"Is there any extra rooms? I can't sleep in the same room as Jace, even for one more night."

Izzy nodded in understanding, " Are you fine with sleeping on the living room couch."

Clary nodded.

"Then just grab your stuff, and you can put it down there."

Next thing Clary knew, she was outside of Jace's bedroom, about to open the door. She hoped Jace wasn't back yet, she really didn't want to see him. She didn't think she could, without bursting into tears. She slightly opened the door and…

 **Will Clary and Jace get back together? Or will they stay broken up forever? I update at least once a day, and at the most 3 times a day, but normally just 2 times. This chapter was kind of just showing Clary and Jace's feelings on the breakup. Next chapter might be better. Peace,**

 **XGeekFanGirlX**


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

 **Jace:**

Jace heard his door open. He turned his head. _Clary._

"Um.. I'm just here to… get my stuff, Clary said, and Jace felt his heart break.

She was in the process of grabbing her stuff, when Jace stopped her. "Wait-come on Clary, we can work through this-"

Clary came to a halt. "No, Jace we can't work through this." And Jace's confused look, she said, "Jace, you know I love you-"

"Then what's the problem?". .. I'm just here to.. Get my stuff." Clary said, and Jace could feel his heart break.

"Look,Clary we can work this-", but Clary interrupted. "No, Jace, we can't." Clary said. At Jace's confused look, she sighed, "Jace you know I love you-"

It was Jace's turn to cut her off. "Then what's the problem? You know I love you, I've loved you since I met you. I have belonged to you completely since I met you, Clary. And I know you're pissed at me, I don't blame you, but look at us! We've been through so much, you and I. We made it passed all of that! I never thought it would happen in a million years, but it did! We made it past Rachel, Ryan, and I love you Clary! God dammit I love you!"

Clary looked at him, eyes hopeful for a moment, but then back to dispare. "You want to know the problem? It's that I can't believe it. I'm sorry, but I can't. I love you too, Jace. A lot more than you know. But, I can't believe you love me in that way. Remember when you thought I was "with" Ryan, you didn't even wait 1 day before you kissed Rachel. And I should have thought about that when I said yes to go out with you, but I didn't. And I should've. You don't love me, and don't interrupt me this time. You don't love me, as much as I wish you did. And either way, you'll probably just get over me in 5 minutes. We'll just have to get back to the way it used to be. When we talked as _friends,_ when you were just Izzy's older brother, Jace, not my boyfriend, Jace. Goodbye, Jace Lightwood."

And with that, she grabbed her stuff, and walked out the door. Jace felt the soft tears streaming down his face. "But I do love you, Clary Fray."

 **Clary:**

Before they knew it, they were home. She was home. But yet, she wasn't. It had been _so_ hard for her to say that to Jace. It _hurt._ Like hell. But there wasn't anything she could do about it. All she wanted to do was be with him again. But no matter how much he had begged her, she knew he thought she was just another one of his girlfriends.

" _Ex-girlfriends,"_ she reminded herself. They weren't dating anymore. As much as she wished it could happen.

She heard a knock on her door, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Come in", she called. It was Simon.

"Hey", he said, "Your mom let me in."

"I know."

"Does your mom know about.. You know?"

"Yeah, she knows."

"Ah", Simon said, "I'm really sorry, Clary."

Clary sat up. "Don't be." When he looked at her questionly, she lied, "I'm fine".

Simon just rolled his eyes. "No, you're not. I know when you're lying, Clary. I practically grew up with you, remember.".

"No dip, sherlock."

"Clary..", Simon started but Clary cut him off, "No! That's enough! I'm tired of you and my mom and _everyone_ looked at me like some kind of lost puppy! I had a life before Jace, and I'll have one after! I'm fine! Jesus!", she lied, angry, then stormed out of the room.

"Clary, wait". Simon stopped her. He put his hands up. "Alright, I'm sorry."

Clary nodded. "It's fine. Sorry."

"What do you want to do?", Simon asked Clary. She looked at him, her head tilted in confusion. Simon said, "You said you had a life before Jace, right? So what do you want to do?"

Clary replied, "I don't know. Just go and hang out with Izzy, Simon, I'm just gonna draw."

Simon looked at me, "Clary.." but she cut him off, again.

"Just go, Simon. I'm fine." And she shoved him out of the room, and slammed the door. She knew that might have been harsh, but she didn't really care at the moment. It's not that she was mad at Simon, because she wasn't, she just wasn't in the mood to talk about this to _anyone,_ even Simon.

 **Jace:**

It had been a week since him and Clary broke up. They had ran into each other a couple times, and at that it was just a simple "hey" "how are you" conversation.

They were still somewhat friends, but it wasn't enough for Jace. He wanted to spin her around and kiss her like he did in the rain. Like he did on the roof. On their date. Every moment was perfect with her, and he loves her.

Jace didn't understand how Clary thought he didn't love him. He guess she did have a point though, he did have a bad streak record, but he really loves her. She just doesn't believe him.

And he didn't stop trying. He sent her flowers, choclates, text after text, and call after call. He wouldn't give up on her.

She had told him to make this easier on both of them, and stop it. He wouldn't have it. They were soulmates, meant to be with each other. And that was the only thing keeping Jace from falling apart.

Clary's party was in 1 week. It was her sweet sixteen, Izzy was helping Clary set it up. She had invited him, but it was because that's how things used to be. She had always invited him to parties before they started dating, but it never meant anything. And Jace seriously doubted it.

He was at school right now, talking to Bat, by the lockers.

"So are you going to Clary's party?", Bat asked him.

"I don't know. I mean, I know Clary and I broke up, but I can't give up on her. What we had was real love. _Is_ real love. So, I think I'll go. Try to patch things up, and most likely fail, yet again."

"I'm sorry man", Bat said, sympathetically.

" It's fine", Jace replied weakly.

Izzy walked up to us. She was wearing a black, slick dress, with long boots, and her hair was tied into a bun, with flowers around it. She had a clipboard in her hands. She looked pretty serious.

"I need to know if you guys are going to Clary's party.", she asked us.

"Duh", Bat replied. Izzy wrote something down on her clipboard, then looked at me.

Jace thought about it. What did he have to lose?

"Yeah, I'm going.", Jace decided. Izzy looked shocked. "What?", he asked them.

"Nothing", Izzy said, but she looked surprised and a little.. suspicious?

"Who else is going?", Bat asked her.

Izzy replied with, "Simon, me, you, Jace, Alec, and Magnus. So basically the whole squad. Clary didn't want to invite a lot of people, or have a big party, but I _had_ to improvise.

Jace smiled lightly, "Of course you did".

 **Clary:**

Clary hadn't been sure of whether or not to invite Jace. After a while of thinking, she agreed to it. She didn't want her and Jace's relationship to harm the friendship with the squad. And she didn't think Jace would even go.

Oh, how wrong she was.

When Isabelle told her that Jace said he was coming, she nearly had a heart attack.

"What!", Clary screamed.

"I asked him if he was coming, and he said yeah". Izzy said, for the 5th time, "Are you deaf or something?".

Clary ignored that comment, and said, "Are you sure he said yes?".

"For the love of god, do you want me to show you the school's security cameras cause I can't keep repeating myself!", Izzy said.

"Right. Sorry."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Clary!", Izzy threw her arms up. "He is obviously trying to reach out to you!".

"What?", Clary said disbelieving, "I invited him, he probably just thinks it's rude not to go."

" .God! You are so thick-heading!", Izzy said.

"Hey!"

"Well, it's true. He is trying to get back together with you because he loves you!"

Clary froze. Could he really lov..-. No. He couldn't. Izzy was just making stuff up.

"Izzy, you are 100 percent crazy"

Izzy just stuck her tongue out.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Today is my brother's birthday, and we are going to celebrate soon, so I couldn't do this for very long. Peace,**

 **XGeekFanGirlX**


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

 **Clary:**

Clary was at her birthday party. Izzy had decided to invite a lot more people, with a lot more music. It was kind of fun, but if she caught people having sex in her bedroom, it would be over.

Izzy had dressed her up in this fun outfit. She had a plastic tiara on, and a pink fluffy huge scarf around her neck, like she did when she was little. Clary was happy with it thought.

She heard a ring at her doorbell. "I'll get it!", she yelled to anybody who could hear her over the loud music. Clary opened the door, "Welco-", she froze when she say it was Jace. He was with Bat, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Oh for the love of god, HEY EVERYONE! LETS PARTY! WOO!", Bat pushed past them, into the party.

Clary and Jace laughed. Everyone new Bat had a party mode.

She turned back to Jace. "Umm.. well you should come in."

Jace looked surprisingly… fine? "Yeah, guess I should." He said in a completely neutral voice, than pushed past her.

To say Clary was hurt would be an understatement. She was not only hurt, but she was _angry._ How could Jace just waltz in here on _her_ birthday, at _her_ house, at _her_ party, without even giving a crap.

She saw Jace talking to Magnus, about god knows what. She walked around the party, trying to find Simon. She found him, though not in the form she wanted him to be.

He was with Izzy, dancing, partying, _drinking,_ and getting high with a ton of people in the crowd. Bat was their too, but she didn't see Maia next to him.

She walked into the kitchen, and saw Maia and Alec sitting there, and she walked up to them.

"Why aren't you guys at the party? Well you are, but you know what I mean,", Clary asked.

Alec said, "Parties aren't really my thing, mostly Magnus's."

Maia said, "And you know me, books and what not, but Bat seems to be enjoying it.

Clary looked around. Maia, Alec, and her usually weren't the people who liked to party. That was mostly Izzy, Bat, Jace, and Magnus. Simon was liked too, but he wasn't as party crazy as the others.

"Yeah, I get it.", Clary said as she plopped down next to them.

"Hey , guys?", Clary asked them, breaking the silence. "Yeah?", they asked her.

"Have you ever, like, for example Alec, have you ever broken up with Magnus and gotten back together? Or with Maia, except with Bat?", she asked them.

They exchanged glances.

"I mean, Magnus and I have gotten into huge fights because I couldn't tell anyone I was gay, but that just passed when I kissed him in front of my family."

"Well, Bat and I have broken up before, but we got back together sooner or later. I can tell you're talking about Jace, and if you want to get back together with him, just tell him."

"I don't! Well, I do, but I want him to love me, I want us to work out, and I kind of already blew the chances of that happening." Clary explained to them, sighing.

Alec said, "I'd just take the chance, because before you know it, it'll be to late."

 **Jace:**

Jace was trying to ignore Clary. When he first agreed to go to the party, it was so he could have a chance with her. But then he started thinking, " _What's the point? It's never going to happen anyway."_

But by the time he figured this out, he had already agreed to go to the party. And if Clary didn't care, she shouldn't care, she was the one who broke it off, no matter how many times he had tried to apologize.

Jace saw Alec and Maia walk out of the kitchen, and he opened the door to get in, then closed it behind him.

He looked up and saw Clary, looking angry. "What is your problem?", she asked him, mad.

"What?".

"You have been ignoring me since you got here, Jace!"

"What do you care?".

"Don't be like that!", Clary said, and Jace was feeling angry and a little annoyed.

"Don't be like what?"

"Like nothing ever hurts you!"Clary exclaimed, and Jace just exploded.

"You, what! You think this doesn't affect me! Of course it affects me! I was the one fighting for YOU, Clary! YOU DUMPED ME! I HAVE TRIED AND TRIED TO SHOW HOW MUCH I LOVED YOU BUT NOO, THAT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER TO YOU! I held you in the rain and carried you back to the car, I told you I loved you the first 3 weeks we started dating,not even expecting you to say anything back, and unlike any other girl I'd been with, I actaully wanted to be with you! I cared about you, I _care_ about you! NOW TELL ME THATS NOT LOVE CLARY! TELL ME!", he burst, and Clary was speechless.

After a bit, Jace calmed down. "You know what, Clary? Forget it. I'll stop chasing after you, I'll stop calling, I'll stop texting, because there is no point! You don't love me, fine, I get it. Happy birthday Clarissa, Goodbye." and with that, he tossed Clary a small jewlery box with a bow on it, and walked out.

 **Clary:**

Clary wanted to cry. It was her 16th birthday, she should be happy, she knew, but she couldn't. Jace _might_ have actually loved her, but even if he had, she knew she had already blew it. She had completely forgotten that this could affect him too.

She opened the box he gave her, and opened it. It was a necklace. And it was _beautiful._ Clary remembered it. And one of her and Jace's dates, they had been walking through the city, and she had seen this necklace, and immediatly fell in love with it, because it looked like the one her mother had when she was little. The one Clary had always loved.

And Jace had remembered. Even after they were broken up, he had still remembered it. She couldn't be more grateful.

This just made her start to cry. Jace had kept trying and trying to win her back, and she kept pushing him away. And now it was too late. It was over between them, and she could never get him back.

 **Kind of a sucky chapter, but I** _ **swear**_ **the next one will be better. I already have it planned out. Hehehehehehehe. Sorry I'm not posting as much. I'm watching 2 tv series, plus I have a ton of homework for school, and just school in general.**

 **I'll post more on the weekend, though. Tomorrow is Friday, so that'll give me the whole weekend to write this. I already have my ending**  
 **for this planned out, but it'll say at the end of the chapter if it's over or not. Peace,**

 **XGeekFanGirlX**


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

 **Clary:**

It had been a week since the incident at Clary's birthday. And she hated it. She didn't wear the necklace he had gotten her, because she wanted him to put it on her, as a boyfriend.

Clary was talking with Simon and Bat, when all of a sudden they heard a scream coming from outside. Clary, Simon, Bat, and basically the whole hallway rushed outside to see what was happening.

Katy, a girl in some of Clary's classes, was lying on the floor bleeding, and above her was Sebastian Morgenstern, the bully at Idris High. He was vicious and cruel, and he loved to watch the pain of others.

"Now, you listen to me you fucking whore!", Sebastian screamed at Katy, and punched her in the face again.

"You will-", but whatever Sebastian was going to say was cut off by Clary screaming, "Stop it!".

She could feel eyes on her as she rushed to help Katy get back on her feet. But, she could feel her heart pounding as Sebastian's eyes fell on her, before he picked her up.

"Hey! Stop i-", she thrashed around him, but she didn't have the time to finish as Sebastian threw her against the wall, and she slipped into unconsiousness.

 **Clary (again):**

Clary opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital bed, with her mother kneeling next to her.

"Hey, sweetie", her mom said, eyes filled with love.

Clary groaned and tried to get up, but hissed in pain, as her arm felt like it was on fire.

"W-what.. Happened?", she managed to get out, facing her mom.

Her mom's eyes suddenly turned to anger. "That Sebastian kid threw you against the wall and nearly killed you! You could have died! Luckily, you just broke your arm, but it still does not give him the right to do so."

"But I've broken my arm before, and it wasn't this…. Bad." Clary hadn't wanted to say painful, knowing her mother would get all overprotective.

"That's because the bone if your arm, stuck out of your skin, and you had to get surgery to get in back into place. So it's worse than it was last time."

Clary was just about to reply to her mother, when Simon came in.

"Um.. mom.. Can i talk to Simon alone please?", Clary asked her mother quietly.

Jocelyn blinked her eyes back in surprise. She quickly recovered. "Um.. alright.. Stay safe", and her mom gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, and the moment she left, Simon shot next to her on her bed, and Clary shot up from it.

"What happened to Sebastian?! Is Katy okay?! How did I get here?!", Clary asked Simon question after question.

"Guidance office, fine but worried about you, and I called the ambulence once I saw your bone sticking out.", Simon replied to her questions in a heartbeat.

Clary sighed. Then, a question racked in her mind. "Is Jace here? Did he see it?".

Simon frowned. "I think he's here, yeah he saw it, and why do you want me to ask him to leave?".

"No!", Clary shouted, then flushed as she realized she had yelled. "Umm.. no just.. Could you leave for a bit?", Clary asked Simon shyly.

Simon was also surprised at this. "Yeah..okay", then he left the room.

Clary sighed, and plopped back down on the hospital bed, as Simon left her to her thoughts.

 **Jace:**

Jace had been leaving the hospital when Simon had told him that Clary was awake. He left because a, he doubted Clary wanted to see him, and b, he had to go beat the shit out of Sebastian.

He hopped into his car, and drove angrily. Sebastian. That bitch. How dare he hurt his Clary. His beautiful, brave, sweet Clary. Sebastian was going to get an ass-kicking once Jace arrived.

Jace soon arrived at the school, slammed the door to his car, not caring if it cracked or dented. The only thing he could think about now, was hurting the man who hurt Clary.

He soon saw Sebastian standing with his friends, snickering, probably about Clary. This enraged him even more, and he walked over to him.

Jace grabbed him, and shoved him against the lockers, Sebastian's friends backing away. But Sebastian looked him right in the eye, not even a twitch of fear, and said, "Yes?"

This mad Jace even more mad, if that was even possible. He threw a straight punch, right in the nose, and Sebastian winced, as he touched his face and felt blood.

Jace could tell Sebastian was trying to keep calm, and Jace knew he was going to break Sebastian, but Sebastian just said, while touching his bloody nose, "and this is for..?.

Jace grabbed him, and threw him onto the table, and he landed on his back. "THAT WAS FOR CLARY YOU JERK!". Jace knew people were recording this, but Jace honestly couldn't give a crap.

 _Now,_ Sebastian was mad. He wiped the blood from his mouth, and threw a punch to Jace who ducked it, and threw his leg out to trip Sebastian, which he did, but Sebastian flipped, and landed on his two feet.

Jace was beyond shocked. He knew Sebastian was a good fighter, but he didn't think he was nearly this good. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a harsh blow to his stomach. Sebastian had kicked him against the lockers.

Jace was good, but Sebastian was better. Every punch Jace blew, Sebastian dodged, and rebounded an even better move to Jace. One of them was too powerful for Jace, because Sebastian had hit him so hard he had flew across the room and fell on the door.

Jace could feel pain, and a lot of it. He didn't think anything was broken though, as he knew what that felt like, and this wasn't it. His pain was failure. He had failed Clary. He tried to avenge her, and he had humilated himself.

Sebastian knelt down next to him, and whispered, "If you ever challenge me again, I will literally break you, and your little girlfriend, Clarissa."

 **Clary:**

Clary was rushing to Jace's house. Bat had sent her a video of Jace and Sebastian fighting, and she had to check on him.

Her arm was wrapped around in a cast, so she had been allowed to leave the hospital. Her mother had offered to drive her to Jace's house, but she was too frantic, and was running to get there.

Jace had fought Sebastian for _her._ Jace was in pain, because of _her._ That had kept her moving besides the pain in her arm.

But she could only go so far. She stopped running, and started to catch her breath. " _Jace",_ she thought, trying to get herself to move again. But she knew she needed to catch her breath for a little bit longer. As Jace, or well his father, had once said, to love is to destroy.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her and pull her into an ally. Terrified, she screamed, but someone put a hand around her and whispered, "If you even think about screaming again, I won't hesitate to kill you."

 **Woah! Don don don! Plot twist!**

 **By the way, please do not stop reading this! Things are just getting good! I have the whole thing planned out and I think it's pretty good. Peace,**

 **XGeekFanGirlX.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

 **Clary:**

" _Stop-stop- PLEASE!," Clary screamed, as a vicious laughed roared above her, and brought the whip down-_

Clary awoke with a scream. It had been a week since she had been kidnapped, and she had gone through hours and hours of torture. It was horrible. She had nightmares every night. And though most nightmares weren't real, her nightmares, actually happened.

The only thing keeping her sane, the only thing keeping her tethered to this world, was the fact that Jace still loves her. She wondered if he was searching for her right now. " _Unless he doesn't care",_ Clary thought hopelessly, " _he probably hates you"._

" _Don't think like that,",_ Clary told herself. He _is_ looking for her. He had to be. He got into a fight with Sebastian for her, he did everything for her, and she had pushed him away. And now, it was too late. She would never get back together with him, because it was hopeless.

"Well, well, well, someone's awake", Clary heard a voice say from behind her. Her kidnapper. _Sebastian._

Sebastian turned her around, so Clary was facing him. He slapped her right across the face, and Clary winced in pain.

"Ahh, unlike Jace, who has a high pain tolerance, you, my little Clary, can scream as loud as you want.", Sebastian said, smiling evilly, and bringing out his knife.

And scream is one thing she did, as Sebastian began to cut her back, blood leaking out of her.

 **Jace:**

It had been a week since Clary went missing. And in that week, Jace had gone completely crazy searching for Clary.

Jace had flipped out. He had searched all over town looking for her, but he couldn't find her. Him and the rest of the squad (except for Clary) were talking with Luke and Clary's mother.

"Are you sure none of you guys have no idea where she went?", Jocelyn asked them, for about the 500th time.

"Ms. Fray, why on earth would we be here asking you questions to find out where Clary is, if we knew where she was!", Izzy finally snapped at Jocelyn.

"You think I don't want to find my daughter! She just broke her arm, and now she could be hurt or wor-", but Jocelyn was interrupted by Jace, who finally spoke.

"Oh, shut it! You think we don't know that! We have been Clary's best friends since FOREVER, always being there for each other, and YOU THINK WE DON'T EVEN CARE! OF COURSE WE DO! WE ALL LOVE CLARY JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO! Don't even think that we aren't searching for her, when I spent the past week, when _we_ spent the past week, searching every single house in the entire town looking for her!", Jace screamed, and Jocelyn and the others are silent.

After a few minutes of silence, Jocelyn finally speaks, "I didn't mean to accuse you guys of that. I'm just scared for my daughter, all right?"

Jace and the others nodded.

"But this is really all your fault, Jace", Jocelyn says, looking right at him, and the others gasp.

"Jocel-", Luke tries to stop her, but she cuts him off.

"Not now, Luke, I've got this", Jocelyn said, anger boiling up inside her.

"Clary had just gotten out of the hospital and she went looking for YOU, JACE LIGHTWOOD! YOU! She could've been right here with us if it hadn't been for YOU, ALWAYS DRIFTING HER OFF! SHE COULD BE DEAD NOW AND IT IS ALL. YOUR. FAULT!", Jocelyn screamed at Jace, and the others gasped.

Jocelyn soon did too, as she seemed to realize what she had said. "Jace, I am so-", but Jace cut her off.

"Please, you're not sorry. You've just spent the last hour and a half explaining how you hate me. Well let me tell you something, _Jocelyn,_ if Clary dies, you are so selfish, that you will only acknologe me, thinking that I did it, you won't even care about Clary! But. I. DO!", Jace screamed back at her, inciating another silence.

"That's it. I'm done. I'll find her myself, without the help of you, Jocelyn", and Jace slammed the door and left.

 **Clary:**

"STOP! PLEASE!", Clary screamed in agony, as Sebastian whipped her with his belt everywhere, throughing punches and knives at her sometimes.

The pain was unbearable. She could feel every whip, every sting. Sometimes just moving made it hurt, as the impact of the fucking _air_ was too much.

Clary had expected Sebastian to…. Well.. to rape her or something. But he didn't. Thankfully.

She had made a schedule for each day Sebastian came.

Wake up

Eat

Torture

Eat

Torture

Sleep

That was basically how it was every day. Once in awhile she would get breaks in between, if Sebastian was in a good mood. But that didn't happen often.

During those breaks, she'd think of Jace. Their first date, their first kiss, the first time they said I love you. Jace Lightwood had wormed his way into her heart, and there was no way he could get out.

But, right now, Clary was not on her "break".

She was at the last torture of the day. Finally. But it hurt. Like hell.

Sebastian was throwing knives at her now. One landed in her leg, and as Sebastian smirked, Clary screamed out in pain. Sebastian yanked it out of her without warning, making the pain even more unbearable.

"That's enough for today, my little Clarissa, but nobody, will ever, ever save you."

 **Jace:**

She was on her way to see me.

That was what Jocelyn had told him. Before Clary got attacked, kidnapped, or whatever, she was on her way to see him.

Jocelyn also told him that Clary had walked to his house from the hospital. So right now, Jace was home, on his computer, looking up the ways from the hospital to his house.

" _Oh, fuck",_ Jace thought when he saw where Clary might have went. There was this dangerous corner or ally where all the thugs lived in that part of Jace's neighborhood. Clary probably passed through it and had gotten taken.

But Jace couldn't help but think that Jocelyn was right. She had been trying to see him on his way there, and Jace couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt in his stomach as he thought of where Clary was right now.

Jace quickly grabbed the keys to his car, and put on a black T-Shirt. It was plain, with nothing on it, and Magnus would so not approve.

Normally, Jace would've smiled at that, but right now, all he could think about was saving Clary, and protecting her, from whatever challenges she may face.

 **Clary:**

Clary was ready for what came next. She figured it was just another, whip, beating, knife, from Sebastian, as it had been for the last week, but today, Clary could sense something was up with Sebastian.

He had been more quiet than usual, and had been smiling at her every time he saw her. Not a bright smile, the evil kind, which she figured was the only kind that Sebastian even had.

She was eating the loaf of bread and rice that Sebastian had given her, when she heard him approach.

She dropped her bowl down, and looked up at Sebastian who was smirking evilly.

"What?", she whispered quitely to him, and that just seem to make him smile even more.

"Oh, my dear, Clarissa,", Sebastian said in a fake, concerned voice.

"I have a lot in store for you", he said, and Clary could swear she saw him unzip his jeans.

 **WOAH! Will Clary get raped by Sebastian? Or will Jace save her in time? I'll update again tomorrow. Peace,**

 **XGeekFanGirlX**


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments**

 **Clary:**

Clary was terrified. Sebastian had pinned her against the wall, and he had his shirt off. Sebastian grinned as Clary shake in fear.

"Ohh… is the little baby scared?", Sebastian asked in a mocking voice, "Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot."

And with that, he began to suck on her neck, and Clary screamed as he bit down on it, causing blood to trickle down her neck.

Sebastian's knife was only a few feet away, and she wished he would use that instead of _this._

He began to bring the hem of her shirt up, revealing her bra. Sebastian grinned, and Clary begged for him to stop.

"Please-stop SEBASTIAN PLEASE!"

Sebastian just grinned, and threw her to the ground and got on top of her.

"You are _mine,_ Clarissa. You will be with me willingly, one day. Bu for now, I must take what is _mine_."

Sebastian was about to pull her bra strap off, when he got tackled by a fast force, that zoomed past her. _Jace._

Sebastian was knocked off the ground, and hit the wall on his back, hard.

Jace grabbed the knife, and tried to stab Sebasian with it, but he dodged almost every hit.

"You.. are.. weak!", Sebastian screamed at Jace, still blocking the attacks.

Sebastian kicked him and the knife flew out of Jace's hands, into Sebastian's. Sebastian grinned.

"Jace..run..", Clary said weakly, she was losing more blood by the minute. Jace turned to her and gasped. He was about to rush over to her, but Sebastian kicked him against the wall, and he held the knife to his throat.

Jace was shaking. "You wouldn't kill me", he said, but Clary could tell Jace doubted it, and honestly so did she.

Sebastian just grinned. "You're right, I won't."

And now Jace and Clary were both confused.

"Oh.. don't think I'm letting you go, cause I'm not. Killing you won't give you any pain. I'm just gonna kill your dear Clarissa, and make you _watch."_

Jace struggled to stop him. Sebastian got off him, and he began to approach Clary, but Jace tackled him again, and this time, Jace got the knife out of his hands.

"You. Will. _Never,_ touch her again!", Jace screamed at him, then dug the knife into Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian screamed in pain, blood pouring out of him, then went limp.

"Jace", she whispered, as her vision started to go blurry.

Jace immediately rushed over to her, but she slipped into unconsciousness.

 **Jace:**

Jace rushed to her, but she passed out. Jace quickly carried her, then saw the blood pouring out of her.

He quickly dialed 911 into his phone.

"911, what's your emergency?", some lady asked.

"It's my _girlfriend._ She's losing blood by the minute, and she just passed out."

Jace gave them a quick discription of where they were, and hung up.

"Clary...you're gonna be ok.", he whispered, but it was mostly to convince himself.

She had regained consciousness, but she was still weak.

"...Jace..", she put her hand to his face, "you're really here"

"Of course I am", Jace replied, holding her other hand, "I love you, Clary."

Clary looked at him, and she squinted her eyes, "I-I...love y-you t-t-too, J-aace"

The ambulance soon arrived, and they wheeled her in. He sat down next to her, as she layed down on the mattress.

Jace stroked her hair, and whispered hopefully, "Don't die on me, Clary, please don't die on me".

He had said it so softly, but she heard him anyway.

"I'll t-try, J-Jace, b-ba-aby".

Jace looked at her, she was trying not to pass out again, he could tell she was struggling.

"I'm so, t-tired, Jacey", she whispered, and started to close her eyes.

"No!", Jace yelled, as her eyes opened suddenly.

And Jace, began to cry. Tears filled his eyes before he could stop them.

"Oh, Jace, baby..", she reached out to touch him, but he just cried more.

"Don't leave me Clary, promise me you won't leave."

"Oh, Jace…"

"Promise me!"

Clary looked at him, his golden eyes meeting her green eyes, as she whispered, "I promise."

 **Kind of a short chapter, but don't worry, I'll update again today. Probably. Thanks so much for your reviews and ideas. I'm sorry if I didn't use yours, I might later in the story, but for now, I have to decide on the end of this. Peace,**

 **XGeekFanGirlX**


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

 **Clary:**

The first thing Clary noticed as she woke up, was pain. And lots of it. She screamed out, only to find a voice say, "Shh.. Clary.. It's okay".

Clary looked up. It was Jace. _Jace_ had saved her life, _Jace_ loves her, _Jace_ got in a fight with someone, _twice,_ just to protect her. Jace sat down next to her.

"I called your mom, Luke, and the squad, they're all on their way, but they might take a while to get them all here.", Jace told her.

Clary nodded, trying not to cry, as she was in so much _pain_. Her hand was still broken from a few weeks ago, which Sebastian had probably broken more, and her neck, hurt like hell. She looked towards the part where she had been bleeding. She touched it. Clary could tell they had stitched it up. But Clary still hissed in pain.

Jace moved closer to her, hearing her in pain. "You okay?", Jace asked, concerned.

Clary tried to shake her head, but that also hurt, and she burst into tears. Jace immediately wrapped his arms around her, and held her as she cried. About _everything,_ really. She cried about when Sebastian had tried to rape her, the hours and hours of torture, and the pain she was feeling now.

But Jace, he didn't leave. He still held her, whispering soothing words like, "You're okay now", and "He can't hurt you anymore", and "I love you so much".

Clary really liked the last one, but she didn't acknowledge it as she sobbed into his chest.

After about 10 minutes, she had calmed down, but she still sat into Jace's embrace, as it was so comfortable and caring and _loving._

Clary soon fell asleep, in Jace's arms.

 **Jace:**

It had been a week since then. Clary was out of the hospital, with stitches on her neck, arm, etc. Her arm was also worse than before, so she had to wear her cast for even longer. She also had to get more surgery on it.

Clary was in a wheelchair now , thought. She didn't have to, Jace knew she could walk, but Jocelyn had made her anyways, so she could rest her neck and back.

Jace was still confused about him and Clary's situation. They had told each other they loved them, even when they were broken up. And technically, they hadn't even kissed or say they were getting back together. Jace didn't even know if Clary even wanted to be with him.

And as for Sebastian, he had a small funeral. Not many people went to it, just family, and they were probably disappointed.

Now, everyone was celebrating. There was a festival going on in the city, filled with rides, rollercoasters, the things you'd ususally see. Jace was walking there, looking at everything, and everyone.

Jace had never been scared his whole life. He didn't get scared easily. But from the moment he had seen Sebastian attempting to rape and kill Clary, he was not only mad, he was _terrified._ The fact that she almost died did that to him.

"Jace", he heard a voice say from behind him. He turned around. It was Clary. She wasn't in her wheelchair, though. "What happened to your wheelchair?", Jace asked her. Clary just smiled.

"You know I really didn't need that. My mom was just being overprotective", Clary said, and Jace smiled back.

"Shall we?", Jace asked her, and pointed to the direction of a ride. It went super high into the air, but it wasn't very fast, mostly romantic. It was those chairs that swung you around, except these one's went so high you felt you could touch the stars.

Clary blushed, "We shall", and she took his arm gladly. He walked her there, and they picked a chair with seats for 2. The ride began to go higher and higher, until they felt they could touch the stars.

"Woah", Clary said, looking up at the moon. Jace thought she looked beautiful in the reflection of the moon light. The ride went fast, but not too fast. It was perfect.

Clary looked back at Jace, and said, "I never got to thank you for what you did. You saved my life. Thank you".

Jace was about to reply, but Clary said, "You love me".

Jace looked at her, their eyes meeting. "Of course I love you."

Clary suddenly smiled, the brightest smile ever. The reflection of the moon shining in her eyes was gorgeous. And her smile, just made it even more beautiful. Clary was stunning.

She suddenly reached up, and kissed Jace. Jace was shocked at first, but sunk into it.

It was like their first kiss, only more romantic, and more fierce. It wasn't a full on makeout section like it, because this was perfect.

The wind of the ride was blowing their hair, but it just made Clary laugh. And Jace began laughing with her.

"So, does this mean we're back together?", Jace asked her. Clary rolled her eyes, and said "No, dip sherlock", but she was still smiling.

And Jace just put his hand on her face, and kissed her. And that's how they left off. Kissing, underneath the stars.

 **Another short chapter, sorry. But so romantic! Clace! Many of you are probably like, "Finally!". This fic is NOT over yet though. Many more romance and action to come. Peace,**

 **XGeekFanGirlX**


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

 **Jace:**

It had been 3 months since Clary had been taken by Sebastian. It had been 3 months since they got back together. In those 3 months, he had the most fun than Jace had ever had.

Him and Clary had the best times. They had gone date after date, adventure after adventure. They had seen their favorite bands at concerts, they had gotten backstage at some of these, they had gone rock climbing, and he had even gotten Clary to go skydiving with him!

These moments were great. He had so much fun. And right now, they were taking on the biggest adventure of all. Pranking Rachel.

"Are you sure about this?", Clary asked Jace for the millionth time. Jace just grinned, "Positive."

They were outside her house, and Jace was trying to pick the lock to get inside. He finally got it, then opened the door, "After you", he motioned to Clary who walked inside.

"Jace.."

"Don't worry. She's a bitch who deserves this. And besides, she's a light sleeper", and with that Jace walked carefully up the stairs, Clary coming with him.

They entered the room, and Jace could tell Clary was trying not to laugh. For someone who looked pretty at school, Rachel was disgusting when she was asleep. She was drooling in her own mouth, her legs spread out.

"Even when she's asleep, her legs are still spread out, as if she's having sex", Clary whispered to him, grinning. Jace tried his best not to laugh at that.

Jace quickly grabbed what they needed, but Clary stopped him. Jace looked at her, confused.

"I want to be the one to do it, this bitch ruined my life", Clary whispered angrily, and Jace nodded. Giving the bottle to her.

Clary grabbed it, and stuck her two fingers in it, where she gently placed the vaseline **(A/N or whatever it's called. BTW i got it from paper towns, which I do not own either.)** on Rachel's eyebrows. Both of them. "Do you have the napkin?", Clary whispered to him, and Jace nodded, giving the napkin to her.

"Here, spread this out on the door.", Clary told him, and handed him the vaseline. Jace quickly got to work, spreading it all over the doorknob so Rachel couldn't chase them back.

"You ready?", Jace asked Clary who nodded. Jace opened the door so they could get out after Clary did it. Jace walked over to her, and Clary took the napkin, and ripped both of Rachel's eyebrows off.

Rachel's eyes instantely opened, and she screamed, "Hey!", as she began to sit up, but Jace threw the blanket on her, and him and Clary ran out of the door.

They rushed out of the house, back into the car, Clary's car, which she had accepted from Jace when they got back together. "Go, go go!", Clary screamed at him, and Jace stepped on the petal.

They both caught their breath, then looked at each other, and began to laugh. "Now that, was fun", Jace said to Clary, still laughing.

"Yeah!", Clary said, "When I said, go go go, it reminded me of the time Maia and Izzy had tackled that lady to get my prom dress."

"What happened?", Jace asked her, and Clary grinned. The rest of the night was them driving in the car, exchanging stories and laughing.

 **Clary:**

They had soon arrived at Jace's house. They were inside, walking towards Jace's room, when Clary asked him, "Is Izzy home?".

Jace seemed to be thinking about it. "I doubt it, she is probably with Simon, doing god knows what." he decided, grinning. Clary grinned back at him.

They entered Jace's room, which was black and white, filled with footballs, and trophies. He had one huge bed, with black sheets and white pillows. Clary thought his room was nice. Neat.

Clary suddenly had a thought. After all, Jace and her had been dating for months, and there was the time before they broke up. She reached up to him, and kissed him, hard and powerful, and messy.

They were on the bed now, kissing to their hearts desire. Jace suddenly stopped. Clary froze. "Did I do something wrong?", she asked him, panicked. Jace laughed, "No, I just..are you sure Clary? I know Sebastian tried to… rape you, so you probably don't want to have sex with me now, I don't want to hurt you, and if you're not ready, I completely unders-".

Clary cut him off. "Jace, Sebastian tried to rape me. I didn't want that. But you, I want you Jace, I _need_ you. I love you, and I know you love me. You won't hurt me, I want this."

Jace grinned, and they continued.

 **Jace:**

It had been 2 months since then, and prom was in 4 weeks. Jace knew he had to ask her, but it was their anniversary today, and he was nervous, because he was going to ask her today.

Jace was getting ready ready. He was taking Clary out for ice cream, then they were going to come back to his place for a movie. Jace was wearing dark jeans, with a plain T-shirt, and a leather jacket. His blonde hair was slicked back, using this hair spray.

Jace set up his room, to look neat and ready. He had already picked out the movie, and gotten the tv right in front of them. There were snacks and candles laid out on the counters and the bed.

7:30. Jace quickly hopped into his convertible, and took the roof off of it. After about 10 minutes, he arrived to Clary's house, 5 minutes early. Jace texted Clary.

 **Jace: I'm outside your place.**

Only a few moments later, Clary replied.

 **Clary: Kay, coming.**

Soon, he saw Clary, wearing a grey loose T-shirt, black leggings, her red plaid jacket tied around her waist, wearing black converse.

Clary hopped into the car, and when he said hopped, he meant it. Since the roof was off, she literally jumped in.

Jace raised an eyebrow, but grinned. "Quite an entrance?".

Clary blushed, "Shut up".

Oh, how Jace loved it when Clary blushed. And it was so easy to get her to do so. It was adorable.

They were soon walking around town, licking their ice cream cones.

"Clary?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah?".

"Would you do me the honor of going to prom with me?"

That seemed to get her attention. "Really?" she seemed hopeful.

Jace smiled. "Of course. You're my girlfriend, and I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. And I would really like to dance with you in my arms, at prom."

Clary just smiled, and jumped on him, startling Jace, but Jace spun her around anyway and she kissed him. Then Jace realized that she was pressing her ice cream cone in his hair.

"Uh.. Clary?"

Clary let go of him. "What? And that's a yes, if you didn't notice.". Jace raised an eyebrow then pointed to his hair, and Clary looked where he was pointing and gasped.

"Really? You had to?", Jace asked, amused. Clary tried not to laugh, but gave in. "I-i'm s-orry", Clary said in between laughs, but Jace just kissed her, passionatly.

 **Keep reviewing. Peace,**

 **XGeekFanGirlX**


	19. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments**

 **Clary:**

The 4 weeks had passed, and homecoming was tomorrow. Clary had decided to get some sleep, but at 5 in the morning, prom day, she got a call from Izzy.

Clary groaned, and tried to shut her phone off, but Izzy kept calling. Finally, Clary gave in, and reached out to answer.

"Izzy, it is 5 in the morning, and you _know_ I'm not a morning person so this better be good", Clary said, tired and angry.

"We only have 14 hours till prom!", Izzy said through the phone, like it was obvious.

"So?"

"So! You need to get over here right now! You and Maia promised you'd get ready at my place!"

"Yes, but not at 5 in the morning! At like 4pm, as the prom starts at 6!", Clary said.

Izzy gasped. "You expect us to only have 2 hours to get ready for prom! That's an outrage! We're not animals!"

"I don't really think animals have to go to prom. And at this moment, I envy them".

Izzy seemed to ignore that comment. "Get over here, now! You're already late! We each have to take a shower, which will be 2 hours at the least-"

Clary cut her off, "2 hours?!".

"No shit, sherlock. We need to have time to clean ourselves _completely._ We need all the time we can get, I'll probably end up being 3 hours! And then, it'll be like 8 in the morning, and we'll have to blow dry our hair, comb it, and dry ourselves and our hair, _completely,_ so none gets on the dress, or on the irons, and then we have to talk about prom, for about and hour, and all that takes about 3 more hours, then it'll be 11. Oh, and before that we'll have to eat, because it can't get on our dresses, and we always take forever so it'll be 12, and then-"

Clary cut her off by groaning. "Izzzzyy…."

"We need all the time! And we're just wasting time by talking! Meet me at my house, now, and pick up Maia on your way, I already called her." Izzy said, then hung up.

Clary groaned, then she heard a voice.

"What was that all about?", the voice asked her, and Clary turned around in her bed, facing _Jace._

"Nothing, babe, Isabelle, being the crazy woman she is, wants me to come _now_ to get ready for prom."

Jace laughed, "Seriously? But it's like, 5 in the morning, and it doesn't start till 6 in the afternoon".

"Ah, but Izzy says I need to look my best, especially for you."

"And suddenly this doesn't seem like a bad idea."

Clary laughed, then placed a light kiss on Jace's. Clary knew she had to get out of bed eventually, and quickly grabbed her robe, and covered her body with it, then got out of bed.

Clary heard Jace groan, "don't leavee". Clary rolled her eyes at Jace, but smiled nonetheless. "Sorry, I have to be at your place, oh, and did I mention I had to pick up Maia?".

"Hey, how about I take you? I mean, I have to get back eventually, and I don't think your mom would really enjoy me being her, as she doesn't know I'm here at all."

Clary thought about it. "Alright, but you do realize you'll have to get out of bed for that."

Jace groaned. "You are going to be the death of me."

 **Jace:**

They had gone in Jace's car, and right now they were outside Maia's house, waiting for her. Jace heard Clary groan.

"Can you go get her?", Clary asked him, and he nodded, opening the door to get out of the car.

Jace rang on the doorbell and waited. And waited for about 5 minutes, until Maia came and answered the door.

She was wearing her pjamas, and her pj top said "I am too tired to function." Her usually neat curly hair was frizzed out everywhere, and she looked like a mess.

"Well, if this is the look you're going for prom, I'm sure Bat will _definitely_ stop and stare.", Jace said, sarcastically, and Maia scowled.

"Not a morning person I see.", Jace said, as Maia replied, "What the hell are you doing here?".

"Language, missy. And Izzy told Clary and I that you were expecting us.", Jace said and Maia groaned, "She was serious?".

"Did you really think Izzy would joke about anything that has to do with prom?"

"Fair enough", Maia said, "Give me time to go grab my stuff." And with that she walked up the stairs.

"Don't make Izzy wait too long, she's scary when she's angry!", Jace called out after her.

About 5-10 minutes later, she came back out, with a bag filled with makeup and irons, and she was wearing ripped jean shorts with a red loose top, and black converse. Her hair still wasn't in it's usual neat form, but it was nicer than it was when she first answered the door.

Jace nodded mockingly in approval. "Nice outfit". Maia just rolled her eyes, "Let's go".

Jace and Maia hopped into the car with Clary, Maia in the back, Jace in the front.

The radio was the only noise in the car for a while, until Maia asked, smirking, "You know, Izzy only said _Clary_ was picking me up, which means that Jace spent the night at your place! Probably doing dirty stuff, I suppose?".

Clary turned red at this, "Maia!", she screeched as Maia began laughing. Jace said, "Well, you can't blame her." This just caused Maia to laugh harder, and Jace to join in, while Clary blushed more, but she laughed with them, having fun.

 **Clary:**

"Clary! It's 5:00! Prom starts in an hour! Hurry up and get over here!", Clary heard Izzy exclaim from her room.

Clary sighed, then turned to the mirror to examine herself. Her dress was beautiful, she had to admit. It's white silk was soft and glittery. Izzy had curled her hair from the bottom, and used her hair to also make a braid crown from the top. All they had to do next, was to put on their shoes, and Jace was picking them up with Alec, Magnus, and Simon, at 5:30.

"Coming", Clary said back to her, then left the bathroom into Clary's room.

"Look at us, we're all beautiful!", Izzy exclaimed, excited. Izzy had straightened Maia's hair, whose hair was naturally curly, and that, took 2 long and hard messy hours.

Izzy's hair was in a loose braid from the side, not like a normal side braid, but larger and more smooth and free. They looked amazing.

"I can't wait to see the guys faces when they see us!", Maia agreed happily.

Clary smiled at them. Though she would never admit it outloud, she secretly couldn't wait to see Jace's reaction.

Clary heard Izzy's phone buzz, and she read the text. After a while, she looked up and announced, "change of plans, guys."

"What is it?", Clary and Maia asked her alarms. Izzy saw their expressions and reassured them, "Oh, it's nothing bad. The guys are just going to pick us up seperatly, to make it more romantic."

"Speaking of which, _Izzy,_ Simon tells me you and him have, you know..", Clary said, and Maia laughed, while Izzy blushed.

"I knew he couldn't last without telling anyone."Izzy said, but she was smiling.

"I hope you know Iz, that if Simon told Clary, then he probably told Bat, who would tell Jace and Alec, who are probably going to kill Simon, so you should probably protect him.", Maia said, laughing.

"Oh, fuck.", Izzy said, face palming, but she laughed along with Maia and Clary.

Suddenly Clary's phone beeped. It was Jace.

 **Jace: I'm in the living room, ready?**

Clary quickly replied,

 **Clary: Yeah, coming**

"Alright, guys I gotta go, Jace is here.", Clary said, then got up.

"Good luck", Maia wished her as Izzy said, "Try not to do something dirty!".

Clary rolled her eyes, but was blushing, and walked down the stairs to meet Jace.

 **Jace:**

Jace was very happy nobody had taken a picture of him when he first saw Clary walk down the stairs, because Jace was pretty sure that he drooling when he saw her.

She was _gorgeous._ Jace knew that she was always gorgeous, but their was no way to describe her now. She was beyond gorgeous, beyond stunning, there was no word in the entire universe to show how beautiful she was.

Jace was pretty sure Clary saw his shocked expression, because she laughed.

"You look so.. Wow!", Jace said, and Clary laughed. "You're stunning."

"Not too bad yourself, Lightwood", Clary said in a teasing voice.

Jace held out his hand. "Shall we?", he asked Clary, who took his hand, and they walked to the car. The roof was down this time, because Izzy had gone on for 5 whole fricking hours about how it was prom, and their hair would get messed up in the wind, blah blah blah.

Jace opened the door for Clary, grinning. "After you, my lady."

Clary climbed in. "How gentleman of you."

Jace opened the door on the driving side and said, "I've been working on it." She replied with an, "Ah."

They drove for a while to get to the school, and it was silent at first, besides the music playing. It was until Clary said, "You know what I just realized?".

"What?"

"We only pranked Rachel that one night, not Ryan."

Jace thought about that. "Well, I did hear that you threw his lunch on him, was that true?", Jace asked, laughing.

Clary laughed, "maybe.."

Jace just laughed harder. "Really?! Damn, I can't believe I missed that. Clary in action."

They just spent the way there, talking and laughing together.

 **Clary:**

Suddenly, a slow dance song came on. She looked at Jace, who, as always, held out his hand and said, "Shall we?". And there was never a time where she didn't take it.

They were dancing to the slow music, Jace's hands around her waist, and her arms around his neck. Clary was thinking about them, what would happen in the future, college, and what not.

"Jace?"

"Hmm?"

"What happens when you and I go off to college?"

This caught his attention. "What?", he asked, shocked and confused.

"I mean, when you go off to whatever college you get, and I go off to my college. I mean, what if you go somewhere on the other side of the country! Would we have to break up? I mean, Jace, the time when we were broken up, was the worst time of my life. I don't want to have to go through that again."

Jace looked shocked. "Clary, listen to me, I know we've said this a lot, but I love you. You have no idea how much. And we're not like normal relationships. No distance can keep between us, nothing can. I mean look at us, we've gone through everything, and we always end up back here. With you in my arms. I love you, Clarissa Fray."

She kissed him, "And I love you, Jace Lightwood."

 **The End.**

 **(Plz Read this!) And that is the end of this story! Thank you for all of your reviews, positive or negative! And should I make a sequel? Like Clace in College or something? I'm not sure, so please review. This was my first fic, and it kinda sucked, I know. But I think I did kind of OK. Peace out Guys,**

 **XGeekFanGirlX**


End file.
